


В Париже ключи от тех дней

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1920s, Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: Частичное AU ФТ-2Криденс – носитель обскура, магического паразита. Когда Криденс был еще младенцем, его отдали на усыновление, и он ничего не знает о своей настоящей семье. Но есть одна зацепка – Париж! Аврор Персиваль Грейвз и немаг Якоб Ковальски отправляются на его поиски в Европу. Успеют ли они найти Криденса раньше Темного волшебника Гриндельвальда, сбежавшего из тюрьмы и мечтающего склонить того на свою сторону в магической революции?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Не кроссовер с м/ф Анастасия, но он послужил толчком для альтернативного взгляда на события. ER указано для Якобини, не Грейденса. Персиваль в фике моложе, он не директор департамента, а обычный аврор.  
> Эстетика от Эклерчика. <3 

После роковой ночи шестого декабря одна тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестого года от Рождества Христова Криденс Бэрбоун остался совершенно один на этой бренной земле, без прошлого и будущего, не представляя, как быть теперь. Он не питал глубоких сыновних чувств к Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, хотя она дала ему крышу над головой, вырастила и воспитала. Ее методы затмевали ее заслуги, и Криденс предпочел бы голодать, но быть нужным и любимым, чем получать наказания.

«Будь благодарен, Криденс», — любила повторять Мэри Лу.

— Я благодарен! За то, что избавился от тебя! — бредя сквозь Центральный парк, выкрикнул он в темноту нью-йоркской ночи, вспугнув стайку птиц, продолжавших бодрствовать до глубокой ночи из-за яркой иллюминации города.

Несмотря на тяжелую жизнь, наказания и пренебрежение, его будущее было предопределено. Но теперь это будущее обратилось в прах, разрушенное волшебником, принявшим облик мистера Грейвза… и его собственными руками.

Его ли? Криденс тщетно пытался убедить себя, что убийство сенатора Шоу и Мэри Лу хоть и осталось на его совести, но было совершено темной сущностью, живущей внутри него. Криденс не знал спасения от нее, боялся ее… и в то же время она завораживала своей силой и мощью.

Волшебник, принявший облик Персиваля Грейвза, взывал к нему посреди разрушенной обскуром улицы, уверяя, что это чудо. Что он сам чудо — проживший с обскуром внутри столько лет и выдавший себя лишь сейчас.

Все эти годы обскур мирно спал внутри, Криденс даже не догадывался о его существовании, пока что-то или кто-то не пробудили его.

Он хорошо помнил, с чего все началось. Девушка по имени Тина. Она вмешалась, когда Мэри Лу в очередной раз наказывала его ремнем, сделала... что-то. Сотворила заклинание, вырвав ремень из цепких пальцев его приемной матери, не позволив продолжить экзекуцию.

Потом, когда Мэри Лу в испуге убежала, Тина осталась наедине с Криденсом. Она утешала его до самого прихода волшебников в кожаных плащах и шляпах, которые стерли воспоминания об этом инциденте из памяти его приемной матери. На какую-то восхитительную минуту Криденс поверил, что Мэри Лу больше не посмеет бить его — испугается Тины, заступившейся за него.

Но надежда умерла так же быстро, как и появилась. Взмах волшебной палочки, и все стало как прежде. Призрачная надежда померкла.

Волшебники в плащах собирались стереть память и ему тоже, но у них ничего не вышло. Не потому ли, что черная сущность помогла ему, отразив заклинания подобно рыцарскому щиту, защищавшему от вражеских стрел и ударов мечей?

Криденс боялся этой силы и одновременно благоговел перед ней. На свой извращенный манер она защищала его в моменты наивысших эмоциональных потрясений. Криденсу понадобилось долгое время, чтобы научиться контролировать ее, сдерживать и не причинять вреда невинным. Но соблазн был велик. Месть сладка; негодование от несправедливого обращения и грубости выжигали его изнутри, и только обскур мог дать выход гневу, чтобы тело и душа не отравляли себя им дальше.

Ведь это был не он, это был обскур…

Лже-Грейвзу нужен обскур. Как бы он ни утешал Криденса, ни завлекал льстивыми речами о величии и магии, ему нужна эта разрушительная сила. Криденс слишком поздно осознал это, поддавшись и позволив собой манипулировать.

Больше подобной ошибки он не допустит.

Он никогда не ощущал себя настолько оглушительно одиноким и потерянным, как сейчас, когда опасность отступила и настал период затишья, чтобы разобраться в себе и осознать, что делать дальше. Криденс видел только один путь — попытаться найти настоящую семью, узнать о своем прошлом. Ведь не мог он появиться из ниоткуда?! Чтобы начать поиски, у него имелась единственная зацепка.

Криденс видел документы на усыновление, которые хранились в личных вещах Мэри Лу. Ирма Дугард— женщина, отдавшая его, — была ли она настоящей матерью Криденса? Любила ли его? И если любила, то почему отдала? Да и жива ли до сих пор?

В документах об усыновлении оказалось не так много информации, не было даже даты рождения родителей и опекунов ребенка, только дата рождения самого Криденса. Но одна крохотная зацепка вселяла надежду. Париж.

Ирма Дугард была парижанкой.

Замерзая на улице во время раздачи листовок или получая наказания ремнем, сложно представить, что ты — и вдруг в Париже! В детстве Криденс мечтал, что однажды сбежит туда от Мэри Лу. С возрастом верить в это становилось сложнее — у него не было ни знаний, ни денег, чтобы совершить такое невероятное путешествие. Но он никогда не простит себе, если хотя бы не попытается!

К тому же оставаться в городе было опасно — стирающие память волшебники в кожаных плащах наверняка рыщут по всему Нью-Йорку в поисках Криденса, чтобы наказать его за убийства и разрушения, учиненные им и обскуром.

«У меня нет друзей, которые могли бы помочь, — рассуждал Криденс, — и не к кому пойти».

Но, возможно, один человек все же был. Тина, которая помогла ему, остановив Мэри Лу.

«Мне нужна Тина, — твердо решил Криденс. — Но как ее найти?»

Он остановился посреди заснеженной парковой дорожки. Тонкие подошвы промерзали насквозь, легкая одежда плохо защищала от мороза и ветра. Вернуться в церковь Вторых Салемцев он не мог, даже если волшебники восстановили ее вместе с остальными разрушенными обскуром зданиями Нью-Йорка. Но он мог найти любую другую церковь, чтобы хотя бы просто посидеть немного внутри, согреться и обдумать дальнейший план.

Криденс побрел дальше, сутулясь — не столько по привычке ходить с опущенной головой, сколько от холода, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить тепло, — пока не добрался до развилки. Одна из дорожек вела налево, как раз в сторону церкви Вторых Салемцев. Но если он пойдет направо… кто знает, куда его заведет этот путь.

Может, он приведет его в Париж, к Ирме Дугард? Может, именно там он найдет свою семью?

***

Умиротворяющий церковный покой, запах ладана, тихие шорохи постепенно убаюкивали Криденса, не тревожа и не воскрешая воспоминаний из прошлого. Криденс боялся, что церковная атмосфера вновь напомнит ему о семье, но этого не происходило. Возможно, потому, что церковь Вторых Салемцев мало походила на другие церкви. Воздух там не наполнял густой, всепроникающий аромат елейного масла, тишина была натужной, точно в преддверии опасности — как затишье перед бурей.

— Пока ма не найдет, в чем еще упрекнуть меня, — почти безразлично прошептал Криденс. Ему приходилось каждый раз напоминать себе, что больше Мэри Лу не причинит боли ни ему, ни кому бы то ни было еще; и, кажется, эта мантра наконец подействовала.

Вокруг не было ни души — служба уже закончилась или еще не началась. Криденс понятия не имел, который сейчас час, но двери церкви оказались не заперты, когда он ступил на крыльцо. Пройдя мимо скамеек, он занял место во втором ряду от алтаря, чтобы не попасться сразу на глаза случайно вошедшему святому отцу или кому-то из его помощников, но и находиться подальше от входа.

Немного согревшись, он буквально силой заставил себя вновь собраться и решить, как действовать дальше, хотя любая мысль приводила его в отчаяние. Но если он не возьмет себя в руки, ему так и придется неприкаянно слоняться по Нью-Йорку, пока вселенная сама не решит все за него. Криденс сильно сомневался, что его порадует бесславное будущее, что заготовлено для таких, как он. Для пустивших в свое сердце уныние.

Хотя Криденсу ли было опасаться наказания за безвольное отчаяние? Он практически собственными руками убил приемную мать, и неизвестно, что стало с Частити. Наверняка она погибла под обломками разрушенного дома.

Криденс знал только, что Модести удалось убежать, он видел сестру собственными глазами в ее старом доме, пока не вышел из себя от горя предательства и не обратился в обскура.

Может, все было бы иначе, если бы он не прикоснулся к кулону, который ему дал лже-Грейвз?

Вне всяких сомнений, он продолжал бы сидеть там, посреди руин, пока волшебники в плащах не нашли бы его и не арестовали. Но оказалось бы это хуже той участи, которая настигла его? Наверняка. Его судил бы мир, к которому он пока не имел никакого отношения, и скорее всего казнил бы.

Зато так его дальнейшая судьба была бы предопределена. Сейчас же он должен использовать последний шанс сделать что-то самостоятельно. Что-то хорошее для разнообразия — и не ждать, пока обстоятельства сложатся в чужую пользу.

Посему выходило, что, выбирая из двух зол, он все же поступил правильно, прикоснувшись к кулону и тем самым дав знак лже-Грейвзу.

Сейчас кулон лежал в нагрудном кармане пиджака — Криденс так и не избавился от него, просто потому, что боялся коснуться его снова, дав лже-Грейвзу сигнал и выдав свое местонахождение. Кто знает, какой облик он носит сейчас? Если они встретятся, Криденс наверняка не узнает его, и тот вновь попытается добиться желаемого. Заполучить вместе с Криденсом разрушительную силу, что заточена в нем.

— Я полагал, что человек, который дал мне этот кулон, заботился обо мне и хотел помочь, — объяснил он вслух, чтобы слова прозвучали более внушительно и в них было бы проще поверить.

Но все же на его жизненном пути появились небезразличные люди. Тогда на станции Сити-Холл появилась Тина, она пыталась образумить Криденса, но он не внял ее словам, оглушенный гневом и жаждой возмездия. Вместе с Тиной там оказался худощавый молодой человек. Криденс не знал его имени, но помнил голос, звавший его.

Каким-то непонятным образом они узнали, где его искать… Хотя это, судя по всему, оказалось несложной задачей — обскур прокладывал путь через город, разрушая все на своем пути. Но они оттуда-то знали, что обскур — это он, Криденс.

Больше Криденс никого не запомнил — на станцию хлынула толпа. Волшебники наставили на них с обскуром палочки, а потом их охватила нестерпимая боль. Обскуру тоже было больно, его разрывало на клочки заклинаниями, Криденс чувствовал это, и его раздирало вместе с ним. Они кричали — и каждая частичка тела в унисон вопила в агонии, пока они в буквальном смысле не разлетелись на мелкие ошметки. И вот тогда наступило долгожданное облегчение.

Сознание Криденса решило, что он наконец мертв, пытка закончилась, его больше не существует — физического тела не существует. Но каким-то немыслимым образом обскур не позволил ему умереть, сделал иным, неподвластным человеческой анатомии. Криденс превратился в субстанцию, не имеющую органов и частей, стал… однородным, как тесто: его можно растерзать на отдельные куски, а потом слепить воедино.

Обскур — это проклятие и одновременно дар, непобедимая сущность… Неудивительно, что лже-Грейвз хотел заполучить его себе.

Криденс глубоко сожалел об этой исключительности, он предпочел бы не иметь волшебной силы вовсе, чем обладать ею такой ценой. Предпочел бы не знать о мире магии, но иметь любящую семью. И хотел бы знать, что делать дальше.

Взгляд Криденса обратился к пресвитерию. Он никогда не считал себя глубоко верующим: его набожность была продиктована послушанием и воспитанием, желанием угодить приемной матери; но в тот момент он ощутил неизвестное ему ранее умиротворение. Тишина полутемного наоса, треск догорающих свечей, запах пчелиного воска и ладана, скромное убранство иконостаса в пресвитерии… На душе у Криденса стало теплее и спокойнее. На ум пришло простое и понятное «я больше не один, на меня смотрят и слушают». Он ощутил стыдливый трепет ликования.

Повинуясь сиюминутному порыву, Криденс перекрестился, молитвенно сложил ладони и закрыл глаза.

«Я не был хорошим сыном и верующим человеком, — ясно и твердо подумал он, обращаясь к своему единственному слушателю. — Я знаю, что Тебя всегда просят о помощи, и не уверен, что достоин Твоей благосклонности, но я прошу. Пожалуйста, помоги мне. Господи, дай мне знак, куда идти! Намекни!»

Криденс испуганно вздрогнул всем телом — двери церкви с грохотом распахнулись от порыва ветра, принесшего с собой снежные хлопья: на улице началась метель. Видно, он неплотно затворил их, когда входил… По полу стелился пронизывающий холод. Криденс поежился, поднялся и стал боком протискиваться между рядами скамей, чтобы закрыть двери.

Резкое разочарование укололо сердце из-за прерванной молитвы. Наверное, он оказался недостоин того, чтобы его выслушали. Или…

Криденс замер, пораженный внезапной догадкой, с благоговением обернулся на иконостас позади алтаря и зачарованно прошептал:

— Намек понял…

Студеный ветер дохнул прямо в лицо колючими снежинками, стоило Криденсу переступить порог церкви. Он не знал верного направления, но все же пошел вперед, навстречу метели, а не повернувшись к ней спиной, отчего-то решив, что именно этого сопротивления и ждут от него, а не бегства от преград, встающих на пути.

Он чувствовал, как немеют мизинцы и безымянные пальцы, как ни пытайся поджимать их в кулаки, чтобы сохранить хоть немного тепла. Щеки раскраснелись от обжигающего ветра, будто к ним приложили по куску льда, но он все равно упрямо шел вперед, согреваемый теплом надежды, зарождающейся в груди.

В образованных домами «колодцах» ветер завихрялся, сбиваясь с курса, и Криденс менял направление вместе с ним, следуя витиеватому пути, не оспаривая его и не гадая, куда тот его приведет. Вместо этого он думал о Париже и встрече с Ирмой. Какой она окажется, узнает ли его... Жива ли до сих пор?

Метель завела его в невзрачный тупичок между домами, и Криденс вздохнул с облегчением — здесь ветер был тише. Подворотня оживила неприятные воспоминания — лже-Грейвз тоже заводил его в подворотни и тупики, чтобы без лишних ушей обсудить поиски ребенка, наделенного разрушительной силой. Здесь даже висели плакаты, как у Вторых Салемцев, хотя оставалось неясно, отчего люди предпочитали вешать их в столь неприметном месте. Криденс всмотрелся в один из них, и у него округлились глаза от щекочущего любопытства. Длинная горизонтальная афиша рекламировала цирк Арканус, который приглашал жителей Нью-Йорка «восхититься, удивиться и испугаться» участников фрик-шоу. На рисунке, изображающем цирковую арену, Криденс увидел акробатов, бородатую женщину, силача, двухголового льва с дрессировщиком, факира, выдыхающего струю огня, девушку, обвитую толстой змеей, сиамских близнецов, мальчика со сросшимися ладонями и ступнями, больше похожими на клешни...

Криденс никогда не встречал никого похожего на них на улицах, и немудрено — любой бы боялся показаться на люди, демонстрируя свое уродство, и не покидал бы стен дома.

Но даже не это больше всего поразило Криденса, а сами изображения: они двигались! Змеиные кольца то туже свивались вокруг женского тела, то ослабляли хватку; девочки-близнецы одергивали подол платья — одного на двоих; огненная струя факира носилась под куполом цирка, а львы беззвучно разевали пасти в ответ на щелкающий в воздухе кнут дрессировщика.

Афиша гласила, что финальное представление цирка Арканус назначено на понедельник, а сейчас пока что была только пятница. Сердце Криденса сжалось от восторга, когда он прекратил разглядывать ожившие рисунки и дочитал объявление на афише — цирк совершал тур по миру! После Соединенных Штатов он собирался отправиться в Европу!

Это был удивительный шанс, подаренный судьбой! Криденсу не придется гадать, как самому добраться до Парижа. Если бы только его согласились взять в цирк! Он согласен на любую работу, даже самую тяжелую.

С холодной иронией Криденс вспомнил, как меньше недели назад ныне покойный сенатор Генри Шоу назвал его в редакции фриком… Пусть вселенная и подала ему знак — кажется, она все же считала, что в цирке уродов ему самое подходящее место.


	2. 2

Плавание на трансатлантическом лайнере из Нового Света в Старый продолжалось уже три дня, и, по заверениям судоходной компании, впереди была еще неделя до прибытия в порт Гавра. Не самый удобный способ путешествия, если спешишь. Воспользуйся Персиваль порталом — был бы в Европе спустя считанные минуты. Проблема заключалась в том, что получить разрешение на столь быстрое перемещение было делом хлопотным — тем самым компенсировалась предполагаемая срочность. К тому же таможенным департаментом одобрялось далеко не каждое прошение, а потому через портал перемещались в любой конец земного шара только высшие министерские чины. У простых волшебников, к числу которых относился теперь Персиваль, выбор был невелик: путешествовать транспортом немагов или воспользоваться нелегальными порталами, отвалив за это немалую сумму.

Персиваль Грейвз определенно спешил, но не настолько, чтобы нарушать закон. Он и так собирался его нарушать, так зачем доставлять МАКУСА удовольствие предъявлять ему еще одно обвинение?

Во всяком случае, увести у МАКУСА «разыскиваемого и чрезвычайно опасного Криденса Бэрбоуна» Персиваль гордо считал преступлением против закона и международной безопасности.

Оставив службу в МАКУСА, он попал в затруднительное финансовое положение. Квартиру пришлось продать, когда у него закончились деньги на существование, которые он для сохранности положил на счет американского филиала банка Гринготтс, номинально принадлежавшего волшебникам — делами там заправляли гоблины. И, положа руку на сердце, в данный момент Персиваль доверял гоблинам гораздо больше, чем волшебникам.

После окончания школы чародейства и волшебства Ильверморни у него не было вопросов насчет своего будущего. Персиваль без колебаний поступил в Академию авроров — волшебников, задачей которых было противостоять темным магам. Он пошел по стопам своего знаменитого предка Гондульфуса Грейвза, входившего в число первых двенадцати авроров Америки.

Персиваль постигал новые волшебные науки с большим рвением, в душе лелея надежду когда-нибудь возглавить департамент магического правопорядка. Коллеги и руководство пророчили ему блестящую карьеру, но после досадного знакомства с Гриндельвальдом всему пришел конец.

Если бы проблема состояла лишь в том, что прославившийся на все мировое магическое сообщество Геллерт Гриндельвальд, активно продвигающий революционную политику, разоружил его и взял в плен, а затем выдавал себя за Персиваля неделями и тем самым запятнал его прежние заслуги… Он признавал, что ему не хватило умений и знаний противостоять столь могущественному волшебнику. Он не мог простить лишь одного: Гриндельвальд подправил ему память.

Он стер некоторые воспоминания о времени, когда Персиваль томился в плену, и вместо них внушил ему ложные. Самое ужасное, что самостоятельно Персиваль не мог вспомнить ничего нового, зато легилименты МАКУСА отыскали в его памяти то, что твердо убедило госпожу президента в необходимости его отставки.

Прямых обвинений в пособничестве ему никто не предъявлял, это было бы неслыханно! Но его состояние сочли уязвимым перед следующей подобной атакой. Его теперь считали слабым звеном в цепи, точно он был поражен неизлечимой заразой, так прочно засевшей в голове, что ни один колдомедик не отважился бы дать обещание излечить его.

Конечно же, президент Пиквери не уволила его. Персиваль ушел сам, когда она в личной беседе предложила подыскать ему более спокойную работу, чтобы реже пересекаться с аврорами, для которых подмена не прошла незамеченной. Одни смотрели на Персиваля настороженно, точно ждали, что сейчас он обратится в Гриндельвальда, но это даже немного забавляло его. Что хуже — были другие, чьи бесконечные жалостливые взгляды становились просто невыносимыми! Причем речь шла уже не только об аврорах — обо всех служащих МАКУСА. Тех, кто знал Персиваля в лицо — то есть почти поголовно всех в Конгрессе, несомненно читавших магическую прессу. А уж журналисты не без удовольствия прошлись по скандальной теме, как бы руководство Конгресса ни пыталось надавить на редакторов газет, чтобы те не смаковали эту тему из выпуска в выпуск.

Персиваль послал к гоблинам МАКУСА вместе с предложением Пиквери и остался доволен своим решением.

***

На корабле Персиваль не хотел выделяться среди фешенебельной немагической публики, занимавшей первый класс: ему бы пришлось поведать, кто он, а они обязательно прицепятся с вопросами, пытаясь выведать что-нибудь интересное о новом знакомом. Представители богатого сословия немногочисленны и так или иначе заочно знакомы — они сразу насторожатся, увидев чужака.

Ехать третьим классом Персиваль находил не столько унизительным для своего достоинства, сколько опасным. Небогатые люди всегда внимательнее к деталям, чем те, кто не видит дальше собственного носа. Многие из них алчны и ищут выгоды: никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что кто-то не продаст сведения о нем за щедрое вознаграждение.

А вознаграждение будет, Персиваль не сомневался — у МАКУСА повсюду свои уши.

Путешествие вторым классом Персиваль находил самым удобным, чтобы жить в комфорте и не выделяться. Основную массу пассажиров здесь составляли мелкие предприниматели, преподаватели и ученые, цирюльники, владельцы небольших магазинов.

Персиваль старался ни с кем не пересекаться и не заводить разговоров. В столовую он приходил либо как можно раньше, пока остальная публика неспешно подтягивалась, либо предупреждал стюардов, что желал бы подойти в самом конце трапезы, когда основной поток пассажиров второго класса уже разойдется по прогулочным палубам, каютам и курительным салонам.

Вот и сейчас он предпочел отложить обед как минимум на час, устроившись в шезлонге под открытым небом. На палубе, кроме него, почти не осталось желающих насладиться свежим воздухом — небо над Атлантикой хмурилось, того и гляди пойдет дождь. Персивалю даже показалось, что на лицо и руки упала пара капель.

Он был возмущен, что с поисками тянули так долго. Криденса будто след простыл еще в декабре, сразу после того, как обскур разрушил станцию метро Сити-Холл и половину Нью-Йорка в придачу. И это было еще полбеды, потому что в июне Гриндельвальд совершил побег, когда Рудольф Шпильман (начальник отдела тюрем Международной конфедерации магов) собирался перевезти его в Европу.

А сейчас уже сентябрь! Кто знает, может, он нашел Криденса, сумел лестью или силой убедить его примкнуть к своему революционному движению и готовил операцию, способную пошатнуть устои магического сообщества всего мира.

Персиваль отвлекся, заметив мужчину, который с любопытством наблюдал за ним, но не решался подойти, чтобы заговорить. Он был невысокого роста, полноват и носил пышные усы. Персиваль посмотрел на него в упор, что было не очень вежливо для джентльмена, и тот будто вышел из оцепенения.

— Простите мою назойливость, но я вас знаю, — бодро заявил мужчина. — Вы Персиваль Грейвз.

Персиваль напрягся и подумал, не достать ли ему волшебную палочку, чтобы сразу наложить на того Обливиэйт.

— Не переживайте, я немаг, — уточнил незнакомец, но это насторожило еще больше. Он подошел ближе, протянул руку и представился: — Якоб Ковальски.

Имя показалось Персивалю смутно знакомым. Подумав, он все же решил пока не накладывать заклинание Забвения и посмотреть, что будет дальше. Он пожал протянутую руку.

— Куини мне сказала, что вас нашли и все закончилось благополучно, — с улыбкой сообщил мистер Ковальски и сразу помрачнел: — Вы ведь знаете Куини? Она сестра Тины Голдштейн.

Персиваль мгновенно расслабился. Конечно, сестры Голдштейн любили лезть не в свои дела, но опасности не представляли.

— Ну, — замялся Якоб и махнул рукой. — Я, пожалуй, пойду на обед. Рад был встрече.

Он отступил назад, потоптался на месте и, видимо, неожиданно даже для себя самого выдал:

— Не хотите составить компанию? — Он задрал голову к небу. — Дождь начинается.

Персиваль задумчиво нахмурился, чем, кажется, заставил Якоба пожалеть о своем предложении, но решил пойти навстречу.

— С удовольствием, мистер Ковальски.

Якоб казался славным малым, но не это заставило Персиваля согласиться. Что-то вынудило того отплыть из Нью-Йорка в Гавр, и Персивалю стало любопытно, что именно.

В большой столовой-ресторане второго класса, рассчитанной на две с половиной сотни человек, они заняли небольшой свободный столик в самом углу, чтобы не привлекать случайных слушателей.

Минут пять они изучали меню, чтобы сделать заказ, и попутно обдумывали темы для разговора, которые не покажутся запретными и слишком личными. Хотя Персиваль для себя уже решил, что Якоб точно не станет информатором МАКУСА: он казался слишком прямолинейным и открытым.

— Как вас занесло на борт «Иль де Франс»? — перешел сразу к делу Персиваль, когда официант принял у них заказ и удалился.

— Куини, — с горечью «объяснил» Якоб и глотнул воды из стакана.

— Она здесь? — с любопытством спросил Персиваль и даже огляделся по сторонам, будто мог ее заметить за дальним столиком.

— Нет, она уехала с Тиной во Францию.

Улыбчивый Якоб сразу приуныл, и Персивалю стало его жалко, а еще неловко за свой вопрос «в лоб».

С Тиной Голдштейн, восстановленной в должности аврора после поимки Гриндельвальда Персиваль больше не поддерживал общение — это было небезопасно. Он боялся, что в МАКУСА могут использовать это против обоих. Именно его Тина после своего отстранения попросила присматривать за Криденсом, чем Персиваль и занимался, пока его не похитил Гриндельвальд. Чувствительная девушка не справилась со своей жалостью, когда того жестоко наказывала приемная мать.

Но теперь она снова была на своем месте, в отличие от Персиваля. А хуже всего оказалось то (и по этой причине он также не горел желанием общаться с ней), что Тина, как и прочие коллеги, смотрела на него не только с жалостью, но и виновато. Потому что понимала — именно просьба «присматривать за Криденсом» стала роковой для Персиваля, именно поэтому Гриндельвальд выбрал его, а не кого-то другого, чтобы внедриться в МАКУСА.

— Я знаю Тину, мы вместе работали с ней в Аврорате, пока я не ушел, — сухо поделился Персиваль и кисло улыбнулся, чтобы смягчить фразу.

— Да, Куини говорила, — понимающе ответил Якоб. — Слушайте, мне неловко к вам обращаться за помощью… но я не знаю, где ее искать во Франции и с чего начать.

Он мрачно уставился на хлебную палочку и переломил ее пополам, будто представлял, что с той же легкостью может сокрушить возникшие препятствия.

— Мы повздорили, и она последовала за Тиной, — заговорщически поведал Якоб, склонившись над столом. — Не хочу, чтобы она держала на меня обиду. Мне нужно увидеть ее.

Персиваль был мало знаком с ситуацией Куини и Якоба. Из отчетов МАКУСА и — по большей части — от Тесея Скамандера, своего друга, он знал, что его младший брат Ньют прибыл в Америку, чтобы выпустить на волю гром-птицу, став невольным участником поимки Гриндельвальда. Вместе с Ньютом в этом участвовал…

Точно, Якоб Ковальски! Вот откуда ему знакомо это имя!

Ньют и Якоб вместе с сестрами Голдштейн пытались достучаться до Криденса Бэрбоуна, чтобы он не натворил больших бед в форме обскура.

Ньют рассказал Тесею, что Куини и Якоб прониклись друг к другу симпатией, но после Ковальски пришлось стереть память.

Якоб — немаг, а Куини — волшебница, и по закону Раппапорт им нельзя быть вместе. Однако… кажется, что-то пошло не так, раз Якоб до сих пор ее помнит. Более того — они продолжают общаться! Во всяком случае — общались до неприятной ссоры, о которой упомянул Якоб.

— Что произошло? Ньют Скамандер с помощью яда пикирующего злыдня заставил забыть весь Нью-Йорк об увиденном в тот вечер. Как вышло, что вы все помните? Вы ведь помните? — настороженно спросил Персиваль.

— О да. — Якоб просиял и тут же нахмурился. — На самом деле сначала я все забыл. Открыл свою булочную, — он сообщил об этом с нескрываемой гордостью и мечтательно добавил: — А потом пришла Куини, посмотрела на меня, улыбнулась… И это было как… БУМ! — Он хлопнул по столу и тут же виновато заозирался по сторонам, а потом торжественно объявил: — И тогда я все вспомнил.

Персиваль был поражен. Он знал, что яд пикирующего злыдня стирает преимущественно нежелательные воспоминания… Похоже, чувства Якоба были сильнее и искреннее любых зелий, яд дал лишь кратковременный эффект.

— А еще я вспомнил, что видел вас, — вновь склонившись над столом, прошептал Якоб. — Вернее, не вас, а того опасного волшебника.

— Гриндельвальда, — сухо подсказал Персиваль.

— Его. Ньют наложил на него какое-то заклятие…

— Ревелио, — вновь подсказал тот, на этот раз мягче. Тесей пересказывал ему события на станции метро со слов Ньюта. — Возвращает предметам их истинный облик.

Якоб понимающе кивнул. Для немага он многому научился за то время, что общался с Ньютом. Это делало его ценным союзником, если Персивалю самому понадобится его помощь.

— И сначала он выглядел как вы… потом волосы побелели, лицо изменилось. А затем его арестовали, — сбивчиво поведал Якоб. — Именно поэтому я понял, что вы — это вы, мистер Грейвз. Настоящий.

Персиваль улыбнулся наблюдательности Якоба, а потом уже менее радостно поведал:

— Гриндельвальд сбежал.

Глаза Якоба потрясенно округлились.

— Не может быть! Когда?

— Пару недель назад.

— Но тогда… — Якоб сосредоточенно нахмурился. Он пытливо посмотрел на Персиваля, точно хотел окончательно убедиться, что может ему доверять, но тут официант принес им обед, и разговор пришлось прервать.

Персиваль не хотел горячиться и выкладывать все Якобу. Тесей бы понял его, но в последние время с ним слишком трудно было поддерживать связь. А теперь после месяцев одиночества он наконец повстречал того, с кем можно было обсудить происходящее и не переживать, что услышит в ответ осуждение или просьбы не лезть не в свое дело. Он потерял в этой жизни слишком многое, чтобы теперь сидеть сложа руки и пытаться найти смысл в той пародии на жизнь, которая у него осталась. Ему больше нечего было терять. 

Какой бы животрепещущей ни была тема, Персиваль предложил Якобу продолжить после обеда в каком-нибудь уединенном месте, где можно будет все обсудить без свидетелей.

Появление официанта вернуло его в реальность: они были не одни на лайнере, а он так легкомысленно потерял бдительность. Повсюду могли быть агенты МАКУСА или Гриндельвальда.

— Расскажите, что у вас произошло с Куини, — попросил Персиваль. Эта тема показалась ему наименее опасной. Якоб помрачнел пуще прежнего, вяло потыкал вилкой в ростбиф и с болью взглянул на Персиваля, словно они были закадычными друзьями, и тот понимал его с полуслова. Его прямолинейность обескураживала.

— Куини заколдовала меня.

Персиваль поперхнулся водой с лимоном.

— Хотите сказать…

Якоб развел руками:

— Я не очень разбираюсь в ваших магических… штучках, но могу отличить, когда я уже не я. Это было что-то вроде приворота. Так объяснила Тина.

Сказать, что Персиваль был поражен, значит ничего не сказать! Куини Голдштейн — приветливая и внимательная девушка, и вдруг приворот!

— А вы уверены, что это была Куини? — После «знакомства» Персиваля с Гриндельвальдом идея подмены уже не казалась такой невероятной.

— Если бы, — вздохнул Якоб. — Уж Тина точно была уверена, что это ее сестра.

Персиваль вопросительно взглянул на него, и Якоб продолжил:

— Я вроде бы все вспомнил о тех событиях… но у меня начались новые провалы в памяти. Я стал плохо помнить предыдущие дни… Когда я очнулся — передо мной была Тина. Она сердилась. И тут я вспомнил, как мы ссорились с Куини. Вернее ссорилась она — мне ничего и говорить не пришлось… Ну, вы знаете. Чтение мыслей. И все из-за этого вашего дурацкого правила про отношения магов и немагов…

Якоб неодобрительно поджал губы и слегка пристукнул по столу. Персиваль понимающе покивал.

Как бы ни было неприятно это признавать, но в словах Гриндельвальда насчет отмены статута секретности имелся некий смысл. Волшебники слишком долго прятались в тени, и на фоне Британии Америка проигрывала своей консервативностью взглядов. Если у британцев были хотя бы возможны браки с немагами, то американским волшебникам оставалось только признать поражение или эмигрировать туда, где закон Раппапорт не имел силы.

— Я не хотел, чтобы Куини наказали за наши отношения, — грустно объяснил Якоб. — Но она и слышать ничего не желала! Тина сняла любовное заклятие, а потом Куини предъявила мне, что я недостаточно мужественен, чтобы пойти наперекор обществу. Но знаете… — он горько хмыкнул, — я даже не имею отношения к этому обществу, не знаю его законов! — он посерьезнел. — Но я очень хочу найти Куини. Мы расстались на не очень приятной ноте…

Слушая его рассказ, Персиваль параллельно анализировал ситуацию: по всему выходило, что его цели шли в ногу с целями Якоба, о чем он и поведал после во время вечерней прогулки по палубе.

Якоб отправился во Францию, чтобы найти Куини, которая последовала за сестрой. Персивалю не составило труда догадаться, что Тина пересекла океан в поисках Криденса. Загадкой было — как она поняла, где нужно искать? Хотя у него напрашивался один ответ — Ньют Скамандер.

С другой стороны нельзя было исключать, что МАКУСА отправило ее из-за Гриндельвальда. Так или иначе — его поиски логично было начинать с поисков Криденса.

Но казалось, что Криденс Бэрбоун исчез со всех магических радаров. Как жалко бы это не звучало — побег Гриндельвальда будто запустил цепную реакцию. До этого Международная конфедерация магов при содействии министерств магии большинства стран топтались на месте с поисками Криденса.

— Хотя возможно не очень старались, — рассудил Персиваль.

Около недели назад с ним связался Тесей и попросил помочь в одном опасном деле — найти Криденса раньше Гриндельвальда. Изначально эта задача была поручена Ньюту, но из-за нарушения таможенных правил и переполоха, случившегося в Нью-Йорке, министерство магии Британии вынесло запрет покидать территорию страны, пока тот не пройдет слушание.

Тесей сказал, что Ньют провалил его уже пять раз.

Сам Тесей, будучи главой британского аврората, избегал возможностей открыто принимать чью-либо сторону, потому что…

— Невеста Тесея утверждает, что Криденс — ее младший брат, — объяснил Персиваль. Якоб в изумлении распахнул рот.

— Но как это возможно?!

Персиваль оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы проверить, не подслушивает ли их кто-нибудь поблизости, и пояснил шепотом:

— Когда брату Литы был год, его отдали на усыновление. Больше о нем ничего не слышали.

Изумление на лице Якоба сменилось робким восторгом:

— Значит, что он наконец сможет обрести семью.

Персиваль едва заметно улыбнулся — глаза Якоба горели энтузиазмом. Он сделал верную ставку — Якоб сможет ему помочь, пусть и не владеет магией.

Персиваль уперся поясницей в фальшборт и невинно пожал плечами:

— Найдем Криденса — найдем и Куини с Тиной, — озвучил он донельзя простой вывод. — Найдем Криденса — найдем и Гриндельвальда.

Якоб мрачно глянул на обманчиво спокойную гладь океана, а потом перевел взгляд на Персиваля.

— Не поймите неправильно, но я не горю желанием встречать Гриндельвальда. Я мало что могу ему противопоставить. Но если мы найдем девушек и Криденса… — Якоб улыбнулся в усы и протянул руку: — Я готов с вами сотрудничать, мистер Грейвз.

Персиваль с улыбкой хмыкнул в ответ и пожал его ладонь.

— Спасибо. И можно просто «Персиваль».

— Персиваль, — повторил тот за ним и согласно покивал. — Тогда зовите меня Якобом.

***

До прибытия в Гавр оставалась пара дней по заверениям экипажа, и Персиваль с Якобом заблаговременно начали планировать свои дальнейшие действия, обсуждая то, что им обоим было известно. Со слов Тесея Персиваль знал, что Криденс находится в Париже. Он получил эту информацию через Ньюта от Альбуса Дамблдора — преподавателя школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс, являвшегося одним из сильнейших магов современности. Ему прочили блестящую карьеру вплоть до министра магии, но тот каждый раз отказывался. Утверждали, что только он сможет противостоять Гриндельвальду. Но вместо того, чтобы открыто выступить против в смутное время, Дамблдор предпочел обучать юных чародеев. Однако, как догадывался Персиваль, не сидел в Хогвартсе без дела и вел свою большую игру прямо оттуда. Наверняка именно поэтому он и просил Ньюта о помощи.

Но Ньют благоразумно поделился полученной информацией с братом и своей школьной подругой Литой.

— Очень жаль, что Ньют не сможет к нам присоединиться, — посетовал Якоб. — Он здорово выручил меня. Хотя сам же и втянул в ту историю, но я ему безмерно благодарен. Моя жизнь словно обрела смысл.

Персиваль по-дружески хлопнул его плечу, но от этих слов стало горько. Его смысл был потерян с того самого злополучного декабря. Возможно именно это путешествие вновь сможет вернуть его. Он, конечно, слабо в это верил, но больше ему не на что было надеяться.

Многие волшебники считали, что только Дамблдор может остановить Гриндельвальда. Но вдруг это лишь заблуждение? Персиваль готов был проверить свои силы во второй раз.

По правде говоря именно это он видел своей целью — поиски Криденса были лишь предлогом, чтобы отправиться в Европу. Кто знает, может это ошибка, и он совсем не брат Литы. Но что не подвергалось сомнениям — Криденс был носителем обскура, и Гриндельвальд искал его.

«Найдем Криденса — найдем и Гриндельвальда», — так он повторял про себя весь остаток плавания до Гавра.


	3. 3

Путь цирка Арканус от Соединенных Штатов до Парижа оказался витиеватым и долгим, но Криденса успокаивала мысль, что он не один, у него есть крыша над головой, заработок, пусть и скромный, и кусок хлеба, чтобы не умереть с голоду.

С трудом попав на последнее представление цирка в Нью-Йорке, Криденс сумел разыскать хозяина мистера Скендера — и попросил взять его на любую, пусть даже самую трудную работу. К его облегчению тот вполне благосклонно отнесся к просьбе, не в первый раз слыша подобное. Каждый из обитателей Аркануса когда-либо испытывал нужду и пришел в цирк от отчаяния. Общество считало их отбросами. «Уродами», как однажды сенатор Шоу назвал самого Криденса.

Где-то в глубине души Криденс даже гордился этим, хоть и не желал признаваться себе, что быть заодно с другими такими же уродами казалось безопаснее. Обычному человеку не понять, с какой жестокостью и грубостью каждый день приходится сталкиваться тому, кто не попадает под понятие «нормальный».

Многие обитатели цирка пережили тонны унижений, пока не оказались среди себе подобных и не почувствовали свободу. Пока не научились ценить свою уникальность.

«Уникальные» — так их называл Скендер и призывал гордиться собой.

Криденса он уникальным не считал, не знал об обскуре и думал, что тот обычный сквиб. Именно так его назвал лже-Грейвз, пока Криденс не продемонстрировал, на что способен.

Маги без конечностей от ампутации или от рождения либо с физическими аномалиями, альбиносы, карлики — поначалу они пугали Криденса, но он быстро сумел к ним привыкнуть. Даже начинал видеть некую пеструю гармонию и контраст в этой разношерстной компании, когда, например, замечал двух мирно переговаривающихся парней: абсолютно бесцветного с красноватой радужкой глаз с тем, чья кожа казалась чернее ночи, — или неподъемного толстяка и миниатюрную карлицу размером с его руку.

В сравнении с ними внешне Криденс ничем не был примечателен. Впрочем, не только он. Помимо Скендера в Арканусе находились те, чью уникальность на первый взгляд не так просто было распознать.

Нагини с первых мгновений очаровала Криденса своей красотой, грацией и изяществом — она казалась лишней в этом наполненном болью и отчаянием фрик-шоу. Криденс недоумевал и негодовал, почему Скендер держит ее в отдельной клетке, как волшебных существ из цирка, пока не увидел ее выступление. Нагини была проклята превращаться в огромную змею, полностью утрачивая человеческую форму, и Скендер считал ее опасной для окружающих.

Но Криденс не испытывал перед ней страха, только восхищение.

И только ей одной он мог доверить тайну своей природы, потому что знал — она поймет. Он так же проклят, как и она.

Нагини отнеслась к нему с необыкновенным теплом и пониманием, которого он никогда не чувствовал от других людей. Нормальных.

Единственный, кроме нее, кто отнесся к Криденсу как к равному, как к человеку, а не мусору, был мистер Грейвз. Но Грейвз остался в прошлом, как и ужасы Нью-Йорка…

Когда их корабль прибыл в Саутгемптон, Скендер распорядился выгрузить багаж в карету. Поначалу Криденс недоумевал: как эта жалкая хлипкая повозка способна увезти все их ящики, и самое главное — где поедут обитатели цирка и животные? Его потрясению не было предела, когда домашний эльф с легкостью поднял багаж в воздух, и тот буквально влетел внутрь вместе с огромными клетками, в одной из которых была Нагини. Карету зачаровали так, что внутри она была больше, чем снаружи!

Первым на их пути был Бристоль, где они устроили непродолжительную стоянку. После цирк Арканус пересек всю Британию с запада на восток и отправился на пароме в Скандинавию, делая остановки в городах, где проживали волшебники.

Несмотря на долгое путешествие по Европе, Криденс почти не видел чужих стран и новых городов: ему приходилось трудиться в цирке от рассвета до заката, заботясь о животных, чистя клетки и готовя еду. Одним из самых неприятных занятий для Криденса было ухаживать за каппой — японским водяным чертом. Он не был агрессивен, но его запах мог свалить с ног любого! К тому же это болотное существо почти все время проводило в старой тесной ванне, источавшей тяжелые запахи гниения и тлена, какие не встретишь на болотах.

В цирке обитало еще одно существо, к которому Криденс не приближался без содрогания, но только потому, что опасался за собственную жизнь. Китайский зверь, похожий на огромного кота с непропорционально длинными лапами. Скендер держал цзоу-юя в тесной клетке, в кандалах, и по его глазам Криденс понимал, что зверь разорвет на части любого, кто приблизится.

Криденс сочувствовал этим созданиям, но не представлял, как мог бы им помочь. Единственным спасением стало бы выпустить их на волю, но он твердо знал — Скендер этого не допустит.

Одна мысль беспокоила Криденса. Он знал, что не навсегда здесь, и когда цирк доберется до Парижа, он покинет его, чтобы разыскать Ирму. Но Криденс не собирался уходить один.

Задолго до Франции, пока цирк путешествовал по Восточной Европе, Криденс рассказал Нагини о своей матери, которая отдала его на усыновление, и объяснил, что хочет ее найти, не принимая возражения, что от него просто избавились. Неизвестно, что заставило ее пойти на такой шаг; возможно, она переживает о содеянном не меньше самого Криденса. Но если нет… Он поймет. Он правда поймет и примет ее выбор, как бы горько от этого ни было. Лишь после этого он сможет двигаться дальше и строить свою жизнь. А еще с ним будет Нагини.

…Цирк пересек Польшу, обогнул юг Германии, спустился к Италии. Впереди их ждал путь на запад, в сторону Франции.

***

Не задерживаясь в Гавре, Персиваль и Якоб сели на поезд прямиком до Парижа. Конечно, Персиваль мог их аппарировать, и они в мгновение ока оказались бы в столице Франции, но два лишних часа мало что могли изменить. Зато они были хорошим подспорьем, чтобы еще раз обсудить план действий.

— Вероятно, нам придется остановиться в какой-нибудь гостинице. Возможно даже, в волшебном квартале? — предположил Якоб, усевшись в купе у окна. Персиваль пошарил по карманам и достал нечто похожее на игральную карту.

— Это своего рода маячок, мне его дал Тесей. — Персиваль продемонстрировал карту, на рубашке которой был символ, похожий на лупу и символ планеты Марс. — Ее передал Ньюту Альбус Дамблдор, когда просил отыскать Криденса.

— И на что этот маячок указывает? — спросил Якоб, внимательно разглядывая карту.

— Как я понял — он указывает на дом, где живет друг Дамблдора, который сможет нам помочь в критический момент.

— И мы сразу направимся к нему? — оживился Якоб.

Персиваль задумчиво сощурил глаза и склонил голову набок.

— Н-нет. Мы воспользуемся ею только в крайнем случае. Сначала надо осмотреться.

— Зачем выбирать сложный путь, когда можно пойти более легким? — недоверчиво спросил Якоб.

— Не хочу, чтобы Дамблдор знал, что мы здесь.

— Дамблдор хочет помочь Криденсу, как и мы.

Персиваль мотнул головой:

— Дамблдор хочет, чтобы Гриндельвальд не добрался до Криденса. Это немного другое.

— Можно совместить и первое, и второе, — возразил Якоб.

Конечно, Якоб был прав, но Персиваль хотел сначала попробовать все сделать по-своему.

— Ладно, — махнул рукой Якоб, — куда отправимся сначала?

— В магический квартал. Потом разыщем Ирму Дугард. Лита сказала, что Ирма в детстве была ее няней, и Криденсу может быть известно ее имя из документов об усыновлении.

— А если нет?

— Из надежного источника Дамблдора мы знаем, что Криденс отправился в Париж. — Персиваль лукаво взглянул на Якоба: — Совпадение?

Лицо Якоба озарилось пониманием, и он постучал себя по виску.

— Хитро. Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

Персиваль, польщенный комплиментом, довольно улыбнулся.

— Раз у нас есть план, — с расстановкой произнес Якоб, — тогда чего мы ждем?

— Предлагаешь сбежать с поезда? — задорно спросил Персиваль.

— Вы, волшебники, ведь можете перемещаться на большие расстояния за секунду, — со знанием дела поведал Якоб. — Ньют уже так перемещался вместе со мной.

«Подумать только, мы можем быть так близко к цели», — промелькнуло в голове Персиваля, когда он встал и протянул руку. Якоб крепко ухватился за его ладонь, в другой руке он сжимал ручку чемодана.

— Если Криденс еще не навещал Ирму, мы займемся поиском девушек, — объяснил Якоб. Внезапная мысль посетила его, и он пристально взглянул на Персиваля: — Почему Лита не могла сама связаться с Ирмой?

— Глава департамента магического правопорядка Торкуил Трэверс пристально следит за Тесеем и Литой из-за Ньюта и Дамблдора. Ждет, что кто-то совершит ошибку. Он намерен избавиться от Криденса.

Персиваль быстро вытащил волшебную палочку, снял с купе заглушающие чары, чтобы от их присутствия не осталось следа, сунул обратно за пазуху и крепче сжал ладонь Якоба. Тот с одобрением кивнул ему, и они аппарировали.

Легкие будто сдавило металлическим обручем, который продолжил сужаться до размера игольного ушка, через которое их проталкивала магическая сила. Стало нечем дышать…

…А потом все резко прекратилось, и под их ногами словно из ниоткуда появилась твердая земля.

Расстояние было слишком большим, потому Персивалю пришлось покрыть его в два прыжка аппарации. Он был привычен к таким перемещениям, а вот Якоб нет — его скрутило и согнуло от боли, он хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь отдышаться, будто слишком много времени провел на дне, где давление выше, чем на поверхности.

— А у вас есть… более… безопасные способы? — с трудом проговорил он.

— Метлы, — предложил Персиваль, и Якоб пронзительно хохотнул, очевидно, представив их, парящих над Францией как ведьмы из детских сказок. — Или через камины, если они подключены к сети Летучего Пороха.

— Вы ненормальные!

— По крайней мере мы не в саже, — фыркнул Персиваль и поднял чемодан, который выронил Якоб. Он внимательно сощурился, пытаясь понять, где они. Во всяком случае их забросило не за город, но внизу, в какой-то подворотне между домами, было сложно уловить ориентир, кроме расположения юга. Персиваль задрал голову, изучая крыши домов.

— Надо подняться.

Якоб с сомнением уставился на верхние этажи.

— Жди меня здесь, — велел Персиваль и с громким хлопком растворился в воздухе.

Дом оказался недостаточно высок для обзора, но это было неважно: он сразу увидел то, что искал — Эйфелеву башню и макушки собора Нотр-Дам.

— Мы на северо-востоке, — объяснил Персиваль, снова оказавшись на земле рядом с Якобом.

— А где живет няня Литы? — спросил тот. Они покинули подворотню и направились в сторону сердца Парижа.

— Ну, она не уверена, там ли Ирма…

— И жива ли! — «утешил» Якоб.

— …но Тесей дал мне старый парижский адрес Лестрейнджей. Там они жили, пока не перебрались в Британию.

— Почему они оставили няню? Лите же было… около восьми?

— Этого я не знаю, — мрачно ответил Персиваль.

— Если они хотят, чтобы мы помогли, можно было бы дать больше информации.

— У Тесея не было времени вдаваться в подробности. Он связался со мной через защищенный камин в Хогвартсе, когда прибыл туда с Трэверсом и другими аврорами к Дамблдору.

— А что они хотели от Дамблдора?

— Чтобы тот выступил против Гриндельвальда.

Якоб снова пронзительно хохотнул. Персиваль против воли улыбнулся.

— И он отказался, — с сарказмом закончил тот. Персиваль утвердительно кивнул. — Ладно! — вскинул руки Якоб. — Разберемся сами.

Персиваль искоса взглянул со смесью гордости и восхищения на Якоба, который по части отваги и решительности мог бы составить конкуренцию многим волшебникам. Он был рад, что они действуют сообща.

Персиваль уже бывал однажды в Париже. Совсем молодым, когда на территории Европы развернулась война. Он помнил разрушения, несчастных людей — как магов, так и немагов, боль, страдания… Сейчас Париж будто подменили: он окреп, излечился и расцвел, как когда-то прежде, и Персиваль был счастлив видеть его таким. Ему не хотелось думать, что может случиться с этим городом и остальным миром, если вновь начнется война. А она обязательно начнется, если Гриндельвальд открыто выступит перед немагическим сообществом, оставляя после себя смерть, разрушенные семьи и искалеченные души.

Несмотря на то, что Персиваль плохо знал город, он помнил, где искать бронзовую статую женщины, скрывающую проход из немагического Парижа в волшебный квартал. Восседавшая на гранитном постаменте, позеленевшая от осадков, за годы она, кажется, еще больше покрылась патиной.

Персиваль и Якоб приблизились к ней, немного подождали, пока скроются из вида случайные прохожие. Статуя отодвинула в сторону бронзовую накидку, пропуская, и они шмыгнули в открывшийся проход, который тут же вывел их на широкую площадь.

Это был не первый раз, когда Якоб оказался в откровенно волшебном месте, но он с детским восторгом рассматривал витрины магазинчиков: парящие квиддичные метлы, клетки с совами, колдографии (на некоторых был изображен Гриндельвальд) на плакатах, призывающих содействовать поимке опасных преступников. Кондитерская, книжный, аптека… Яркие афиши ярмарок, цирка, вычурно одетые волшебники сливались в единый пестрый хоровод, кружили голову и рассеивали внимание.

— Я пойду осмотрюсь, — предупредил Персиваль Якоба, застывшего перед витриной магазина волшебных палочек. Немного замешкавшись, тот последовал за ним, чтобы не потеряться в толпе волшебников.

Обследовав магический квартал, они не обнаружили ничего необычного. Впрочем, Персиваль и сам не знал, что ищет, поэтому пришлось прибегнуть к помощи местных жителей. На ломаном французском вперемежку с английским он задавал владельцам лавочек наводящие вопросы. К счастью, те привыкли к туристам из Британии и потому смогли сообразить, что от них хотят.

Владелец книжного магазина рассказал им о большом переполохе прямо напротив его окон. Вот уже несколько дней парижских волшебников развлекал цирк. Посреди площади возвели шатер, куда шумно зазывали на представления. В квартале было оживленнее, чем обычно, так что даже продажи немного поднялись.

Во время одного из представлений случился пожар. На волю выбрался здоровенный зверь, похожий на кота, началась паника, кто-то кричал от ужаса или боли. Владелец цирка быстро потушил огонь заклинанием; шатер вместе со всем содержимым спешно сложили и уехали, не задерживаясь ни минуты.

— Думаешь, Криденс мог быть в том цирке? — мрачно спросил Якоб. Не мешкая, Персиваль аппарировал с ним в район, где, по словам, Тесея проживала Ирма.

— Возможно, если бы мы оказались тут неделей раньше…

— Теперь сожаления уже не имеют смысла, — разумно заметил Персиваль, но при этом сам продолжал думать о том же.

— Верно, не будем поддаваться отчаянию. В конце концов, у нас есть карта, которая приведет к дому друга Дамблдора, если мы не…

Якоб осекся на полуслове, уставившись куда-то наверх. Персиваль проследил за его взглядом и оцепенел. Мансарда одного из домов была полностью разрушена, будто какой-то великан ударил по ней кулаком и разнес в щепки.

— Это был?..

— Обскур, — согласился Персиваль. Пусть он не видел своими глазами, как тот разрушил Нью-Йорк, но ему попадались колдографии, сделанные журналистами.

Не теряя времени, они аппарировали прямо на мансарду. Вернее — то, что от нее осталось. Кругом валялись осколки выбитых окон, щепки деревянных конструкций, обломки мебели, запорошенные гипсовой крошкой. Посреди этого хаоса на полу лежал труп маленькой женщины ростом с домового эльфа. Ее рука была вытянута вперед, точно она пыталась защититься.

— Как считаешь, это Криденс ее?..

Персиваль упрямо поджал губы и огляделся по сторонам, ища какие-нибудь зацепки.

— Это не обскур. Скорее ее убил взрыв.

Чтобы не повредить тело еще больше, Персиваль вытащил волшебную палочку и указал на обломки:

— _Вингардиум Левиоса._

Обломки балок, конструкции балдахина, кровати и мебели поднялись над телом, и Персиваль отлевитировал их в сторону. Он присел на корточки и начал осмотр. Следов насилия и борьбы не было видно, если не считать повреждений, вызванных обрушением. Персиваль не знал, ощущал ли Якоб то же, что и он, но воздух будто был пропитан магией. Темной магией.

— Мне кажется, на нее наложили Аваду Кедавру. Это убивающее заклятие. Оно одно из непростительных в волшебном сообществе…

Громкий хлопок не дал договорить. Сработали рефлексы: Якоб резко дернулся от неожиданности, а Персиваль тут же вскочил, направил палочку в сторону источника звука и обомлел.

— Тина!

Якоб, распахнув рот от изумления, уставился на сестер Голдштейн.

— Якоб! — воскликнула Куини. Ее лицо озарилось восторгом, но почти сразу помрачнело. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Да, что вы тут делаете? — требовательнее повторила за сестрой Тина.

— Ищем Криденса, — буднично ответил Персиваль и вновь склонился над телом. Как он догадывался, это была Ирма. Он протянул руку, чтобы закрыть ей веки.

— Как и мы. — Тина подошла к Персивалю и присела рядом с ним, пока Куини буравила взглядом Якоба. — Кто эта женщина?

— Это Ирма Дугард, полуэльф. Когда-то давно она была няней Литы Лестрейндж и ее брата.

— Куини, — послышался за их спинами голос Якоба.

— Не подходи. Я на тебя все еще в обиде, — с укором ответила Куини. Персиваль с сочувствием посмотрел в глаза Тине, и та послала ему хмурую полуулыбку.

— Детка, но ведь это ты заколдовала меня!

— Потому что ты не слушал.

— Зато ты слушала, — вздохнул Якоб. Он вытянул вперед руки, собираясь обнять. — Я приплыл за тобой из Нью-Йорка, чтобы поговорить.

— Давайте вы поговорите потом. Сюда в любую минуту могут аппарировать французские авроры, — прервала их Тина, а потом обратилась с Персивалю: — Здесь зафиксировали всплеск магии, и мы сразу примчались.

Она грустно взглянула на него.

— Ты знаешь, что это был он.

Персиваль отрицательно помотал головой:

— Дом, но не Ирма. На ней нет следов, как у его приемной матери и сенатора Шоу.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Персиваль лукаво взглянул на нее:

— Скажем так, я успел кое-что почитать в Аврорате, пока не ушел в отставку.

— Но тогда что-то послужило причиной… На них кто-то напал.

— Я тоже так думаю.

— Авада Кедавра?

— Тина, время! — поторопила Куини. Персивалю показалось, что она услышала еще чье-то присутствие, и он не ошибся. — Они уже рядом.

Персиваль мигом вскочил на ноги и схватил Якоба за руку, готовясь аппарировать куда угодно, если Тина не укажет прямо сейчас ориентир. Но тогда они опять потеряют девушек…

Тина взяла Персиваля за руку, выразительно посмотрела на сестру и аппарировала.


	4. 4

…Снова давящее ощущение, будто его пытаются пропихнуть через садовый шланг, только на этот раз Персиваль испытывал больший дискомфорт, чем обычно, если такое вообще возможно, потому что аппарировал не сам — его вели за собой.

Никогда еще он не был так рад ощутить под ногами твердую почву. Якоб вновь заохал, и Куини, забыв про свою обиду, обеспокоено подскочила к нему.

После яркого уличного света Персивалю показалось, что он ослеп, оказавшись в темном мрачном помещении.

— Где мы? — спросил он Тину, которая накладывала заглушающие и защитные чары на заколоченные окна и запертые, заросшие пылью и паутиной двери.

— Заброшенный магазин немагов, здесь волшебники не станут нас искать.

Якоб придирчиво оглядел комнату, служившую складом, судя по громоздким стеллажам, пустым прогнившим ящикам, старой сломанной мебели…

— Это не склад, это свалка, — насмешливо поправила его Куини, очевидно прочитав мысли. А потом, подумав, кокетливо добавила: — Раньше тут была булочная.

Якоб с улыбкой помотал головой.

— И вы здесь живете? — настороженно спросил Персиваль. Чтобы сесть, он брезгливо стер очищающими чарами пыль с одного из стульев, казавшегося более-менее устойчивым.

— Нет, конечно. Мы остановились в гостинице в магическом квартале на площади Каши, а здесь прячемся, чтобы обсудить наши поиски, потому что тут точно нет лишних ушей, — возразила Тина. Взмахнув волшебной палочкой, она наколдовала большой светящийся шар, который поднялся под потолок, ярко освещая комнатку. — Как давно вы здесь?

— Первый день, — развел руками Персиваль. Тина задумчиво сощурилась, воззрившись на него.

— И сразу вышли на след Криденса?

— И нашли вас.

— Повезло! — легкомысленно подхватил Якоб, украдкой наблюдая за Куини, старающейся не смотреть в его сторону.

— Это мы вас нашли, — поправила Тина.

— Как угодно! — равнодушно пожал плечами Персиваль.

— Мы здесь уже две недели, но все безрезультатно, — вздохнула Куини. — До сегодняшней ночи. На площади Каши расположился цирк несколько дней назад, и во время вечернего представления случился пожар.

— Готова поклясться, что видела Криденса собственными глазами, — заявила Тина. — Но он сбежал раньше, чем я успела с ним поговорить. Он был под самым носом!

Персиваль нахмурил густые темные брови. Он был рад слышать, что Тесей и Дамблдор не ошиблись, но всего один день мог многое переменить, если бы они с Якобом оказались в Париже раньше. Теперь Ирма погибла, Криденс вновь исчез, и они не представляли, где его искать.

— Может, он вернулся к цирку? — задумчиво спросил Якоб.

— Мы были в шатре, милый, — мягко ответила Куини. — Это из-за Криденса начался пожар. Вряд ли его после такого захотят принять обратно.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это был именно он? — с сомнением спросил Персиваль, поздно сообразив, что ответ был слишком очевиден.

— Я услышала его, — подтвердила догадку Куини. — Из всей какофонии голосов и мыслей я услышала Криденса.

Якоб в восхищении и замешательстве поглядывал на нее. Очевидно, к пользе легилименции, до этого только портившей его личную жизнь, он еще не привык.

К счастью, Куини была девушкой догадливой, так что ей не приходилось задавать наводящие вопросы, она прекрасно справлялась без них.

— Он думал о том, чтобы устроить в цирке переполох. И сбежать с Нагини.

— Нагини? — недоверчиво переспросил Персиваль.

Куини также знала, когда надо сделать паузу, чтобы собеседники дали волю эмоциям.

— Девушка, — кокетливо улыбнулась она.

— Все это замечательно, — напряженным голосом проговорила Тина, — но прямо сейчас Криденс, возможно, вместе с Нагини, если ей тоже удалось бежать, скитается по Парижу.

— Значит, Криденс и Нагини пришли к Ирме, а потом… — Якоб изобразил руками, как разлетается от взрыва крыша мансарды. 

— Да. Что-то спровоцировало Криденса, — повторила Тина, будто это могло помочь разгадать загадку.

— Появление Гриндельвальда? — опасливо предположил Якоб, и Куини протяжно вздохнула.

— Если Криденс дал ему отпор, значит у нас есть шанс, что Гриндельвальд не завербовал его.

— Он мог увести силой, — грустно заметила Тина. Персиваль отрицательно мотнул головой. Ему не хотелось в это верить. Он знал Криденса недостаточно долго, но и за это время успел понять, что нужен особенный подход, чтобы завоевать его доверие. Гриндельвальд уже однажды крупно просчитался, раз Криденс пытался его убить с помощью обскура. Силой его так просто не получится подчинить, а на то, чтобы вновь получить расположение, понадобится время. Если только Гриндельвальд не прибегнул к шантажу, схватив Нагини…

— Кто бы ни напал на них… нам надо решить, как действовать, — с деланным воодушевлением проговорил Персиваль, чтобы вселить в остальных хрупкую надежду.

— Персиваль, может, для начала расскажешь нам то, что тебе известно? — ненавязчиво предложила Куини.

— Да, Персиваль, — задумчиво кивнула Тина, приготовившись слушать, — почему ты вообще оказался в это втянут?

— Президент Пиквери безжалостно уволила меня, объяснив это тем, что для МАКУСА небезопасно мое присутствие в Вулворт-билдинг. Гриндельвальд сломал мне жизнь, а Аврорат поставил на ней окончательный крест. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то из них добрался до Криденса. Мы вернем его семье.

— Криденс — брат невесты мистера Скамандера? — воскликнула Куини, прижав ладони ко рту. Персиваль поморщился: он слишком громко думал. Тина, уже привычная к чтению мыслей, нашла другой повод удивиться:

— У Ньюта есть невеста?!

— Это другой мистер Скамандер, дорогая, — успокоила ее Куини.

— Это его старший брат Тесей, — объяснил Персиваль. — Мы служили с ним в Европе во время войны, когда были еще совсем молодыми аврорами.

Куини задумчиво посмотрела вперед, повела рукой, точно оказавшись внутри воспоминаний и воскрешая их заново.

— Лита, — тихо и отчетливо проговорила она. — Я помню ее портрет в чемодане Ньюта.

Тина поджала губы, бросив на Куини тяжелый взгляд, та в ответ лишь пожала плечами и натянуто улыбнулась.

— Значит, у Литы есть младший брат. И она с Тесеем считает, что это Криденс? — глубоко вздохнув, спросила Тина, попытавшись перевести тему в более безопасное русло и заодно прояснить ситуацию. Персиваль кивнул, виновато сощурив глаза и поджав губы, понимая, как безумно его ответ прозвучит со стороны.

— Лита Лестрейндж со своим младшим братом Корвусом и няней Ирмой приплыли в США и отдали его на усыновление. Во время плавания случилось кораблекрушение. Никто из них не пострадал, но отец Литы все равно объявил, что его сын погиб.

Куини печально вздохнула. И Якоб, и Персиваль, и, разумеется, Тина знали, что она уже прочитала все в мыслях за секунды до того, как это прозвучало вслух, но тактично подождала, пока Персиваль не озвучит новость сам.

Каким бы проклятием ни считалась легилименция с чтением хаоса, творящегося в людских головах, непристойностей и прочих вещей, которые лучше было бы не слышать, — иметь в запасе несколько лишних секунд, чтобы подготовиться и правильно отреагировать, было настоящим даром.

— Но зачем он это сделал? — насторожилась Тина. Персиваль готовился к тому, что эту историю не примут без скепсиса.

— Из-за Юсуфа, старшего единоутробного брата Литы, — признался он. Конечно, Куини уже услышала это несколько минут назад, но дала ему возможность рассказать все самостоятельно.

— И что нужно Юсуфу? — напряженно спросила Тина.

Персиваль покачал головой, не находя сил объяснить эту запутанную семейную драму, и ему пришла на помощь Куини:

— Тесей сказал, что именно из-за Юсуфа им пришлось спрятать Корвуса. Отец Литы, Корвус Лестрейндж-старший… — Якоб хмыкнул, но Куини не обратила внимания, — с помощью Империуса увел мать Юсуфа из семьи.

Глаза Тины испуганно округлились.

— У них родилась Лита. Потом ее мать умерла, Корвус нашел себе новую жену, и у них родился маленький Корвус. Отец Юсуфа взял с него непреложный обет отомстить Корвусу-старшему и забрать у него дорогого ему человека. Корвусу пришлось отослать сына, чтобы до него не добрался Юсуф.

По мере пересказа мыслей Персиваля, выражение лица Тины делалось из потрясенного все более неверящим.

— Ты уверен? — с сомнением спросила она Персиваля. Тот лишь развел руками: 

— Это то, что мне поведал Тесей. У него было мало времени, так что мне оставалось лишь слушать и запоминать, не задавая лишних вопросов. 

— Вероятно, Юсуф решил, что обет исполнился сам собой? — озарило Якоба.

Персиваль задумчиво кивнул:

— Хотя не представляю, чем для него может обернуться неисполненый обет, если Криденс и в самом деле брат Литы.

Тина болезненно зажмурилась, прижав пальцы к вискам:

— Это очень драматично, но как мы теперь найдем Криденса?

— Не знаю, но Тесей просил меня не дать Гриндельвальду первым добраться до Криденса. Вот только тот слишком силен, без обскура…

— Персиваль, — с укором произнесла Куини, — уж не хочешь ли ты, во имя Мерлина, отомстить с помощью Криденса? Мы не справимся, у нас другая цель.

Персиваль не думал о мести. По крайней мере сейчас, чтобы о ней можно было прочитать в его голове.

— МАКУСА хотел уничтожить Криденса, потому что счел опасным…

— Но он правда опасен, если его силой неверно воспользоваться, — перебила Тина.

— …а Гриндельвальд хотел переманить на свою сторону, используя мою внешность, — продолжил Персиваль. — Как я уже говорил, я хочу защитить от них Криденса и реабилитировать себя в его глазах.

Куини ничего не сказала, но Персиваль догадался, что она подумала, смерив его долгим взглядом.

«Ты хочешь помочь Криденсу, потому что заботишься о своих амбициях, отмщении и уязвленном достоинстве».

Персиваль не отрицал. Но если его личная выгода могла принести выгоду другим, то что в этом может быть плохого? Так или иначе, желание найти Криденса было искренним, Персиваль чувствовал вину перед ним.

Но сейчас было не самое удачное время предаваться меланхолии. Прояснив то, что им известно, необходимо было обсудить дальнейшие действия…

Обитатели цирка Арканус, должно быть, уже давно покинули Париж, так что их нельзя было допросить, а в доме Ирмы не осталось ничего, что могло навести на след. Хотя Персиваль не исключал идеи вернуться туда вновь.

— Я наведаюсь в парижский Аврорат. Наверняка им что-то уже известно об Ирме, — объявила Тина. 

Как и предполагал Персиваль, Тину отправил сюда МАКУСА, так как Гриндельвальд, по заявлениям очевидцев, был замечен в Европе. К тому же у нее был налажен крохотный контакт с Криденсом, и она могла попробовать достучаться до него. Хотя и МАКУСА, и Международная конфедерация явно предпочитали получить Криденса мертвым, чем живым, упорно считая его опасным магическим существом, представляющим угрозу для волшебного сообщества по всему миру, а не человеком, которому нужна помощь.

— Куини знает, как меня найти, — напоследок сказала Тина и с громким хлопком аппарировала. Висящий под потолком светящийся шар растворился в воздухе.

— _Люмос,_ — достав палочку, произнесла Куини, и ее лицо озарилось небольшим огоньком.

— Так что, будем искать иголку в стоге сена? — без энтузиазма спросил Якоб. — Ирма мертва, Криденса ведь здесь ничто уже не держит.

— Как и в любом другом месте на планете, — заметил Персиваль.

— Ему больно, — с горечью тихо сказала Куини. — На его месте сейчас я бы хотела куда-нибудь спрятаться, чтобы меня не нашли, и дать волю чувствам, а не бежать куда глаза глядят.

— Что, думаешь, нам стоит подождать? — мрачно спросил Персиваль.

— Как раз наоборот. Гриндельвальд все еще хочет получить Криденса. Разве сейчас, когда он так уязвим, не самый удачный момент, чтобы заманить его к себе обещаниями?

Гриндельвальд. Может, Персивалю следовало поискать его вместо Криденса?

— Буду аппарировать по всему городу и слушать, — устало проговорила Куини. В слабом огоньке Люмоса Персиваль только сейчас заметил, какой изнуренный у нее вид. — Последние две недели я только этим и занималась. Но сейчас он, должно быть, так потрясен, что его боль будет сбивать с ног любого легилимента.

***

Как бы Криденс не хотел злиться на Скендера, оправдывая свой поступок, он не мог перестать повторять про себя, что поступил неблагодарно. Возможно если бы он попал в Арканус не добровольно, у него бы появился повод для ненависти. Если бы его держали против воли… и если бы он стал частью представления. Мальчик, способный превращаться в черную тучу, наделенную невероятной силой.

К счастью для Криденса, он был всего лишь помощником, а незаменимых помощников не бывает. Но бывают незаменимые женщины-змеи. Так что одна, но немаловажная причина злиться на Скендера у него все же была.

Криденсу сразу стало понятно, что добровольно тот ни за что не отпустит Нагини, объясняя тем, что она опасна, а его шоу понесет убытки без такого удивительного аттракциона.

В цирке Криденс узнал, что существуют волшебники, которых называют анимагами, — они способны принимать облик животного, но редким, достойным представления талантом в волшебном мире это не считалось. Нагини не была анимагом, как Криденс решил вначале, ее «дар» был проклятьем, обрекающим превращаться в змею, пока однажды она не останется навсегда в этой форме, не утратит человеческий облик. Пугающая метаморфоза притягивала взгляды. Кто знает, может именно это выступление станет для нее фатальным, и ее в последний раз увидят в женском теле?

Криденс не желал, чтобы остаток дней Нагини провела вот так, развлекая публику. Ему хотелось, чтобы она была свободной.

— Эй, мальчишка, натаскай воды для каппы, — велел Скендер, заметив, что Криденс прохлаждается без дела неподалеку от клетки Нагини. Любой волшебник справился бы с этим в два счета, вот только Криденс не имел палочки и не умел колдовать. Это было прекрасно известно Скендеру, и он намерено находил для Криденса такие задания, чтобы занять на некоторое время и не беспокоиться, что тот опять вернется дежурить у клетки Нагини. Скендер не запрещал обитателям цирка общаться между собой, но с каждым днем, судя по всему, его все больше и больше беспокоил настораживающий интерес Криденса к Нагини.

— Хорошо, сэр, — глухо отозвался Криденс и бросил последний взгляд на сжавшуюся подле кровати девушку. Из-за похожей на парчу ткани сценического костюма, Нагини и без перевоплощения напоминала клубок змей с блестящими чешуйками.

Ее выход был еще нескоро, и судя по последнему объявлению и звериному реву с арены, сейчас публика лицезрела выступление дрессировщика с двуглавым львом. У Криденса был шанс подготовиться, он надеялся поскорее покончить с работой и вернуться обратно. Каждая минута промедления могла стоить шанса на побег.

Первое время ему нравилось наблюдать за шоу, пока то не приелось. Поспешив разделаться с поручениями, он прокрадывался к занавесу, стараясь остаться незамеченным для гостей, и выглядывал на арену. Яркие волшебные огни освещали сцену, подобно прожекторам немагов, несколько музыкантов на зачарованных инструментах создавали накал, акцентируя паузы в представлении и преддверии кульминации шоу.

Криденса и самого охватывал восторг вместе со зрителями, когда огромный лев по команде прыгал сквозь кольца или щуплый волшебник пытался с помощью заклинания левитации поднять в воздух стул, на котором сидел неподъемный толстяк. Каждый раз тот терпел неудачу, пока ему на помощь не приходил высокий широкоплечий силач, с легкостью справляясь с задачей, а после вместе с толстяком поднимая и незадачливого волшебника.

Скендер как-то пытался поручить часть этого представления Криденсу, но тот отказался, боясь того, что произойдет, если возьмет в руки палочку и произнесет простенькое заклинание. Он не знал, как поведет себя обскур. Криденсу не приходилось колдовать раньше, а мистер Грейвз никогда не давал ему в руки свою палочку. Хотя возможно он бы позволил… тот, настоящий мистер Грейвз, которого Криденс в мыслях называл «Персиваль». Вот только он никогда не просил, а Грейвз никогда не предлагал. Да и зачем ему, он наверняка считал его немагом…

— Криденс? — позвал тихий голос, и тот вздрогнул, выходя из сонного оцепенения. — Ты дрожал. Дурной сон?

Нагини.

Криденс сонно заворочался и вдруг осознал, что во сне обнял ее. Нагини не спешила высвободиться из объятий. Осознание того, что ночью она вновь преобразилась, не пугало его. Хоть Нагини и превращалась в змею, разум она не утрачивала. Хотя понимание, что во сне он мог обнимать именно змею, обескураживало.

— Мне снился цирк, — хриплым спросонья голосом ответил Криденс, не желая открывать глаза. И тогда Нагини придвинулась ближе, прижавшись к его груди своим обманчиво хрупким телом.

— Теперь мы свободны, — с благодарностью шепнула она ему.

После того, как в цирке начался пожар из-за того, что Криденс выпустил на волю ящериц, стрелявших искрами с кончиков хвостов, им с Нагини чудом удалось выбраться из горящего шатра. Воспользовавшись царящей паникой, они помчались прочь с площади Каши следом за другими магами, спешащими в сторону статуи женщины. Добегая до статуи, маги словно по волшебству исчезали, и тогда Криденс догадался, что это зачарованный портал.

Он не успел понять, как это произошло, помнил только, что оказавшись подле статуи, ему удалось словно просочиться сквозь нее, а потом все стихло. Крики и треск огня остались позади. Криденс молился про себя, чтобы никто не пострадал.

Он не беспокоился, что Скендер или кто-то еще из цирка станут их искать — те были слишком поглощены спасением собственного имущества и того, что осталось от шатров.

Криденс хотел бы злиться за Скендера, но не мог, потому что слишком жестоко отплатил ему. Но как бы ни было ужасно то, что он совершил, Криденсу удалось спасти Нагини из цирка.

Нагини и Криденсу пришлось всю ночь без сна слоняться по Парижу, ища какое-нибудь безопасное укрытие, а весь следующий день они практически вслепую бродили по улицам, ища дом Ирмы. Денег у них не было, и потому им пришлось перебиваться тем, что удавалось тайком стянуть с прилавков на рынках — фрукты, свежую горячую выпечку и небольшие горсти орехов из пузатых мешков. Каждый раз Криденс мысленно просил прощения у торговцев за эти мелкие кражи, но обстоятельства не оставляли ему иного выбора.

И вот когда они уже достигли цели, когда поднялись на ветхую пыльную мансарду, когда им навстречу вышла маленькая женщина, представившаяся няней Криденса…

Криденс покрепче зажмурился, надеясь, что образы воспоминаний отстанут от него, но становилось только хуже: они мелькали еще ярче…

…Волшебник в длинном пальто и шляпе, в одно мгновение убивший Ирму… Каким-то непостижимым образом он возвел вокруг себя нечто вроде защитной сферы, из-за чего обратившемуся в обскура Криденсу никак не удавалось подобраться к нему, чтобы зацепить обломками стен и осколками стекла — те натыкались на незримый барьер.

Кем был тот волшебник, подосланный (в этом Криденс не сомневался) убить его, он не знал, но по одежде догадывался, что он один из тех, кто пытался уничтожить его еще тогда на станции Сити-Холл.

Криденс был в гневе, испепеляющей ярости, глухом отчаянии! Ему хотелось уничтожить этого волшебника, стереть в порошок! Он почти забыл, что может случайно зацепить Нагини во время атак… Волшебнику все было нипочем, он самодовольно улыбался, Криденс видел его плотоядную ухмылку сквозь мерцание сферы, черные всполохи обскура и раскуроченные доски…

Нагини извернулась змеей, повернувшись лицом к Криденсу и обняла в ответ, утыкаясь лбом куда-то в шею, но он почти не обратил внимания на эту трепетную нежность. Криденс был слишком поглощен мыслями, что наверняка не оправдал ожиданий Нагини. Как впрочем и своих собственных. Все эти месяцы он свято верил, что стоит ему оказаться в Париже, найти Ирму, как все закончится. Криденс обманывался и остался ровно там, где и был. Убедил Нагини поверить ему… 

— Мы свободны, — вновь прошептала Нагини, чувствуя его отчаяние.

Свобода… В чем был ее смысл? Криденс никогда по-настоящему не стремился к ней. Он был свободен и волен идти куда хочет после смерти Мэри Лу, но совершенно не представлял, как распоряжаться этой свободой. Он всегда был должен, обязан, его жизнь планировала приемная мать. Пусть он и стал взрослым, но так и не научился по-настоящему мечтать, желать и принимать в переломные моменты серьезные решения, которые бы не обернулись полным крахом.

После нападения они с Нагини сбежали, потому что понимали, что сейчас нагрянут стражи порядка: разрушенный дом не останется незамеченным, и меньше всего было нужно, чтобы их обнаружили.

Им вновь пришлось скитаться по улочкам Парижа, напоенным щемящей меланхолией и горькой надеждой, что все еще можно спасти. Мимо них сновали статные джентльмены, которые держали под локоток хорошеньких барышень в изысканных платьях и ажурных шляпках; чумазые дети в драной одежде, ловчее и проворнее Криденса воровавшие на рынках яблоки и выпечку, старички в ветхих сюртуках и шляпах, с глазами усталыми и мудрыми, будто познали самые сокровенные тайны вселенной.

Нагини не спрашивала, а Криденс не говорил, куда они идут, потому что не знал — ноги сами вели его вперед как когда-то давно в далеком декабре. Его не покидало ощущение, что он продолжает искать что-то или кого-то, вот только не может пока сообразить, кого именно.

Когда волна паники начинала тошнотой подступать к горлу, Криденс переводил взгляд на Нагини, и ему сразу становилось легче, видя безмятежность в ее глазах. После долгих лет, проведенных в цирке в плену клетки, она кажется была рада просто оказаться где-нибудь под бескрайним небом, не исполосованным прутьями решетки.

***

Персиваль и Якоб вновь оказались сами по себе, но теперь им, во всяком случае, не надо было заботиться о поиске сестер. Это оказалось поистине огромным преимуществом, по счастливой случайности им повезло оказаться в разрушенном доме Ирмы одновременно сразу после происшествия.

Возвращаться в магический квартал было бессмысленно, впрочем как и в дом Ирмы, и все же Персивалю хотелось проверить его еще раз, чтобы убедиться наверняка. К его облегчению Якоб во время разговора с сестрами не предложил использовать карту, которую дал Дамблдор. Персиваль старался не думать о ней, чтобы Куини не прочитала этого в его мыслях, однако понимал, что тянуть тоже нельзя.

Возможно этот друг Дамблдора сможет оказать им посильную помощь, так как ситуация становилась все более отчаянной. Но многолетняя работа в Аврорате научила его никому не доверять, пока он не будет точно уверен в правильности своих суждений и не будет хотя бы призрачно владеть ситуацией.

— Как думаешь, Куини очень сердится? — внезапно спросил Якоб, когда Персиваль аппарировал их обратно на улицу Филиппа Лоранда, где находился дом Ирмы.

— Она явно расстроена, — неопределенно ответил Персиваль, не зная, как вежливо сказать, что сейчас не самое удачное время.

— Точно сердится. — Якоб кивнул своим собственным мыслям, видимо прекрасно обходясь и без собеседника. — Я все время думал, что ей скажу, но когда встретил, будто все слова растерял. Хотя она наверняка и так видела в моих мыслях, что я сожалею и не хочу с ней ссориться.

— Да, наверняка, — подтвердил Персиваль, не особенно вслушиваясь, и осторожно осмотрелся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что за ними никто не наблюдает.

— Она слишком хороша для меня, — грустно добавил Якоб, пока Персиваль открывал в помощью Алохомора дверь на первом этаже. Ему не хотелось перемещаться сразу на мансарду, вдруг авроры оставили следящие или антиаппарационные чары.

Когда они поднялись на разрушенную мансарду, то обнаружили, что мертвое миниатюрное тело Ирмы уже исчезло, зато на припорошенном гипсовой пылью полу остались следы чьих-то башмаков. Возможно и их в том числе…

— Черт! — воскликнул Персиваль.

— В чем дело? — напряженно спросил Якоб.

— Следы! Мы не стерли их, прежде чем аппарировать с Тиной и Куини, — объяснил он.

— Это они забрали тело, так? Авроры? — уточнил Якоб. — Думаешь, нас начнут искать?

— Надеюсь, что нет, — Персиваль поморщился. — Сейчас нам меньше всего нужен хвост подозрительных парижских авроров.

Криденс здесь не появлялся — это было ясно, как день. Да и зачем ему? Персиваль тяжело вздохнул, жалея о впустую потраченном времени.

Не то, чтобы впустую, конечно, — он рассчитывал создать иллюзию хоть какой-нибудь деятельности, чтобы обнадежить Якоба, а заодно подумать над следующим местом, где можно продолжить поиски. Он старался представить себя на месте Криденса, как обычно делал, служа в Аврорате и пытаясь предугадать следующий шаг темных магов, но ничего не приходило на ум. К тому же он плохо ориентировался в городе.

Как и Криденс, откровенно признаться…

Персиваль круто развернулся к Якобу, окрыленный внезапной идеей.

— Что немаги всех стран могут знать о Париже?

— Что? — опешил Якоб и удивленно моргнул. — Дай-ка подумать. Эйфелева башня! — Он вдохновенно щелкнул пальцами, озвучив мысль. Персиваль согласно покивал, довольный тем, что его догадка подтвердилась. — Она наверняка у всех на слуху с самого детства.

— Хорошая мысль! Проверим там. — Взяв Якоба за руку, Персиваль аппарировал. На этот раз Якоб держался увереннее после перемещения, уже успев немного привыкнуть к ощущениям.

Они оказались прямо на Марсовом поле среди пышных кустов, разросшихся вдоль аллеи. Что было не очень удачной идеей — ветки едва не выкололи им глаза.

— И что, думаешь он где-то там наверху? — шепотом спросил Якоб, ткнув пальцем в величественную башню. Со стороны казалось, что на этой стальной, продуваемой насквозь ветрами конструкции просто невозможно расположиться так, чтобы остаться незамеченным.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Персиваль и переступил с ноги на ногу, выжидая момент, чтобы незаметно выбраться из кустов, не привлекая внимания немагов, наслаждающихся теплым парижским вечером.

— Он же не умеет прыгать в пространстве, как ты? А черную тучу наверняка бы заметили.

— К тому же с ним может быть девушка, Нагини, — неохотно напомнил Персиваль.

— Будь ситуация другой, я бы предложил поискать их в кафе, — благосклонно предложил Якоб и слабо улыбнулся, когда Персиваль недоуменно на него покосился. — Извини, просто мы с обеда еще ничего не ели. Я немного проголодался.

Персиваль понимающе кивнул, хотя сейчас, находясь целый день в подвешенном состоянии, ему бы кусок в горло не полез.

Пробравшись сквозь отчаянно сопротивлявшиеся ветки, они, наконец, вышли на аллею, на которую неукротима наползала длинная тень от Эйфелевой башни. 

— Если Криденс где-то поблизости, то наверняка нашел какое-то укромное место, — Персиваль озвучил очевидную мысль, потому что молчание все больше и больше угнетало.

— Нам не хватает Куини, — печально вздохнул Якоб, покосившись на влюбленную парочку, сидящую на скамейке слишком близко друг к другу. — Она могла бы услышать его.

Присутствие Куини бы и правда не помешало, но они договорились встретиться с ней и Тиной только вечером. Кто знает, где Куини сейчас…

— А те дома, — Якоб ткнул пальцем в сторону улицы, маячившей за кронами деревьев, — они ведь жилые?

— Похоже на то.

— Может Криденс где-то там?

— Не думаю, что он осмелился бы у кого-то погостить, — покачал головой Персиваль. Он знал, что Якоб подразумевает что-то, но к вечеру ему начало казаться, что от эмоционального перенапряжения он стал непроходимо туп и не понимает очевидных намеков.

— Нет, но он мог бы там спрятаться. Например где-нибудь на чердаке.

— Куини сказала, что сейчас он слишком потрясен. Вряд ли он захотел бы любоваться красивым видом на город.

— Ну а что ему остается? — развел руками Якоб. По его лицу было заметно, что подавленное состояние Персиваля начало его немного раздражать.

И Персиваль прекрасно понимал его, ему самому было тошно от себя, но с каждой потраченной минутой ему казалось, что грозит свершиться что-то непоправимое. Если Гриндельвальд все же доберется до Криденса первым и сумеет расположить его к себе, то можно считать, что тот заведомо победил накануне грозящей свершиться революции.

— Давай проверим чердаки, — кивнул Персиваль. Он в очередной раз пожалел, что на поиски они отправились без Куини. — Хуже от этого точно не будет.

Якобу и Персивалю казалось, что они прошли все пыльные заброшенные чердаки в нескольких кварталах, но не нашли ничего, кроме сохнущего на веревках белья и истлевших трупиков крыс.

— Знаешь, сейчас я даже рад, что Куини не с нами, — Якоб брезгливо покосился на дохлую крысу, морща нос при каждом вдохе спертого, затхлого воздуха. — Кажется у меня пропал аппетит.

Персиваль против воли улыбнулся.

— Думаю, нам пора возвращаться, — нехотя проговорил он, взбираясь по приставной лестнице, ведущей с чердака на крышу. — Наверняка Куини и Тина уже ждут нас.

— И что потом? — с сомнением спросил Якоб.

— Потом… — Персиваль остановился на середине лестницы и обернулся. — Потом нам, видимо, придется воспользоваться картой Дамблдора.

Якоб согласно закивал, и его добродушное лицо озарилось призрачной надеждой.


	5. 5

Персиваль откровенно глупо себя чувствовал, блуждая по городу с картой Дамблдора и определяя ориентир, будто немаг с компасом. Хуже всего оказалось то, что маячок не давал понять, далеко или близко до конечной цели, лишь стрелка время от времени отклонялась вбок, стоило сделать поворот на перекрестке и уйти в сторону от курса. Спустя час, а может, и больше, Персивалю начало казаться, что стрелка реагирует чувствительнее, чем прежде, будто они уже близко, но все же отчаянно убеждал себя, что это только разыгравшееся воображение.

— В аврорате говорят, что это Авада Кедавра, как мы и полагали, но кому понадобилось убивать Ирму, пока неизвестно. Насчет мансарды сходятся во мнении, что это Бомбарда, — поведала Тина, поглядывая на карту в руке Персиваля.

— Это хорошо, — ответила Куини, — значит, они пока не подозревают Криденса.

— Им ничего не стоит проверить биографию Ирмы и узнать, что та связана с Литой.

— Но как это свяжет Литу и Криденса? — скептически спросила Куини. — Это тайну знаем только мы.

— Ты недооцениваешь Аврорат, — уязвленно ответила ей Тина, по привычке заступаясь за Министерство.

— Куини права, — вступился Якоб и даже остановился, чтобы добавить внушительности своему возражению. Губы Куини тронула смущенная, но в то же время польщенная улыбка. — Между Литой и Криденсом нет никакой очевидной связи.

— Если только не откопать в Нью-Йорке, что Ирма отдала Криденса, — с сомнением заявила Тина. — А ты почему молчишь? — обратилась она к оцепеневшему Персивалю, до сих хранившему молчание.

Персиваль в ответ развел руками. Ему трудно было поверить в то, что он не получил от Тины нагоняй, когда, встретившись в условленном месте, наконец рассказал о карте. К его удовольствию, Якоб поддержал его, согласившись, что сначала им стоило попробовать проверить все самим, а уж потом прибегать к чужой помощи. Куини также поддержала решение повременить, возможно, услышав в его мыслях что-то, сумевшее ее убедить, или просто из нежелания принимать противоположную Якобу сторону. Лишь после того, как они рассказали о своих поисках, она подвела Персиваля к разговору о карте, слыша, что слова вертятся у него на языке:

— Персиваль хочет еще кое-что добавить. Правда, милый?

Тина вопросительно взглянула на нее, ожидая какого-нибудь подвоха.

— У меня есть карта, — признался Персиваль, гадая в тот момент, почему Куини не напоминала об этом раньше. — Ее дал Альбус Дамблдор, и она указывает путь к дому одного из его друзей на случай, если возникнут неприятности.

Тина ошарашено уставилась на него и взмахнула руками, без слов спрашивая: «И что же ты молчал?».

Персиваль в ответ развел руками:

— Хотел, чтобы сначала мы действовали самостоятельно.

— Он не доверяет Дамблдору, потому что тот не хочет открыто выступить против Гриндельвальда, — объяснила Куини. Персиваль послал ей тяжелый взгляд.

— Прости, но ты слишком громко это думаешь, — извиняющимся тоном ответила Куини. — Мои поиски прошли впустую так же, как и ваши. Самое важное — вовремя признать, что нам нужна помощь.

— А она нам действительно нужна, — требовательно подчеркнула Тина.

…Наконец карта вывела их на узкую невзрачную улочку Монморанси. Искать пришлось недолго — они сразу узнали указатель с карты на расположенном впереди доме и поспешили вперед. Но к большому огорчению час был уже поздний — в окнах не горел свет.

— Вернемся утром? — Голос Тины прозвучал напряженно.

Персиваль не ответил и подергал ручку. Дверь была заперта. Тогда он достал волшебную палочку и направил на замок.

— Что ты делаешь? — сердито прошептала Тина. — Это частная собственность!

— Как будто полгода назад мы с Ньютом не нарушали закон несколько раз! — беспечно заметил Якоб, на что получил гневный взгляд Тины.

— _Алохомора_ , — уверенно произнес Персиваль. Раздался щелчок замка.

— Не в этом дело, на доме могут быть охранные заклинания! — осуждающе пояснила Тина, наблюдая за тем, как Персиваль тихо приоткрыл дверь и беспрепятственно вошел в дом. — Рано или поздно нас посадят, — обреченно заметила она. Куини легко подтолкнула ее в спину.

Они сразу оказались в темной гостиной. В конце комнаты зияла черная пасть камина, рядом с которым примостились пара кресел и софа.

— _Люмос_ , — шепнул Персиваль, проходя мимо лестницы в другой конец первого этажа, где располагалось несколько внушительных столов, занятых котлами, ретортами и ингредиентами для зелий.

— Детка, ты слышишь что-нибудь? — приглушенно спросил Якоб и устало сел на софу.

— Нет. Судя по всему, хозяева уже спят, — ответила Куини. — У тебя изможденный вид. — Она села рядом с ним и протянула руку, возможно, чтобы погладить по щеке, но в последний момент передумала.

— Мы обошли с полсотни чердаков! — посетовал он, хотя было неясно — из-за прогулки по парижским крышам или того, что Куини все еще сопротивлялась их примирению.

Тина, решив оставить их наедине, присоединилась к Персивалю. Она прошла мимо столов, особенно не задерживаясь ни на чем взглядом, но тут ее внимание привлек хрустальный шар. В нем непрестанно мелькали какие-то мутные изображения, слишком быстро, чтобы успеть что-то разобрать.

— Персиваль, — позвала она, пока тот в свете Люмоса разглядывал корешки книг. Персиваль обошел стол, встал рядом с Тиной и тоже всмотрелся в шар. На пару мгновений ему показалось, что он различил в молочной дымке мелькнувшие знакомые лица.

— Что он показывает? — шепотом спросил он.

— Он показывает то, что сейчас происходит по всему миру, — послышался позади слабый, но в то же время твердый голос.

Персиваль и Тина резко обернулись. Перед ними стоял невысокий старец с ясными голубыми глазами и пушистой шапкой тонких седых волос. Несмотря на хрупкость его хилого тела, держался он твердо и уверенно, ничуть не удивившись незваным гостям.

— Альбус предупреждал, что меня навестят его друзья, — доброжелательно объяснил он, мелкими шажками подступил ближе и протянул сухую узкую ладонь. — Николас Фламель.

— Меня зовут Персиваль Грейвз, — представился Персиваль и осторожно прикоснулся к руке Фламеля, потому что казалось, что тот может рассыпаться от любого неверного движения. — Простите, что побеспокоили в столь поздний час.

— О, не волнуйтесь! Я подозревал, что гости могут появиться в любое время дня и ночи, а не только в приемные часы. В конце концов — никогда не знаешь, в какой миг могут обрушиться напасти.

Фламель придирчиво осмотрел его и Тину, потом обернулся на маячивших у лестницы Куини и Якоба.

— Вы выглядите утомленными, — заключил он, — а Альбус наверняка обещал вам чашечку чая. Располагайтесь, — он указал на кресла возле камина.

— Позвольте вам помочь, месье Фламель, — вызвалась Куини.

— Благодарю, дитя. — Морщинистые губы Фламеля тронула улыбка. Он поманил Куини за собой и распахнул неприметную дверь в лабораторию.

***

— Мы с Пернеллой, моей женой, не держим в доме еды, так как не испытываем в ней необходимости, — объяснил Фламель, ловко левитируя чайник и наполняя чашки.

— Это потому вы такой… — Якоб замялся и протянул руку за своей чашкой.

— Да, — хрипло усмехнулся Фламель. — Нам больше не требуется еда для поддержания сил и духа, все это мы получаем из эликсира.

— Эликсира? — не понял Якоб.

— Даже в мире немагов, дорогой Якоб, ходят слухи о моих работах по созданию философского камня.

— Так вы… тот самый Николас Фламель! — воскликнул Якоб.

— Тише, — попросил Фламель, — не хочу разбудить Пернеллу. Угощайтесь. — Он указал на тарелочку с засахаренными фруктами. — Пусть мы и не едим, но я всегда держу угощение для гостей.

— Месье Фламель, — обратилась Тина, грея ладони о чашку и смотря, как Якоб с энтузиазмом потянулся к сладостям, — вы сказали, что ваш хрустальный шар показывает то, что происходит сейчас по всему миру.

— Это так.

— Мы ищем Криденса Бэрбоуна. Профессор Дамблдор, наверное, говорил вам о нем.

— О да, несчастное дитя, — вздохнул Фламель. Пусть он и пренебрегал едой, но в чашке чая все же не мог себе отказать и, прежде чем ответить, сделал глоток. — Это одно из моих изобретений. В единственном экземпляре, конечно же. Будет скверно, если шар попадет не в те руки. Сейчас шар неспокоен сильнее обычного. Над нами маячит угроза, и шар чувствует это.

— Шар показывал Криденса и Гриндельвальда? — прямо спросил Персиваль.

— Да. Но пока я видел их только по отдельности.

— Вы говорили об этом Дамблдору? — нетерпеливо спросила Тина.

— Альбус знает. Но по образам в шаре не всегда возможно понять, где находится тот или иной человек. Пока могу только сказать, что Криденс жив и, кажется, в относительной безопасности.

— А дом Ирмы Дугард? Вы видели, что там произошло?

— Боюсь, что в этот момент меня не было рядом с шаром. Если бы у меня был ассистент, который следил бы за ним круглосуточно…

— Я готов, — вызвался Персиваль. — Мы должны найти Криденса раньше, чем это сделает Гриндельвальд.

— Если вы хотите. — Фламель благосклонно указал рукой в сторону лаборатории. Подхватив чайную пару и устроив на блюдце засахаренные ананасы, Персиваль направился к шару.

— Скажите, а Криденс был один или с ним еще была девушка? — спросил он, обернувшись. Фламель задумчиво уставился в пространство.

— Да, я видел с ним девушку примерно его возраста, — подтвердил он. — Но Альбус не предупреждал меня о ней.

— Ее зовут Нагини, Криденс сбежал из цирка Арканус вместе с ней, — объяснила Куини.

— Будем надеяться, что они останутся невредимы к тому моменту, когда вы их найдете. 

— Месье, можно ли как-то настроить шар на то, что мне необходимо увидеть? — вглядываясь в молочное марево, спросил Персиваль.

— Здесь только один помощник — эмпатия и веление души. Нужно концентрироваться на том, что для вас важно в этот момент.

— И все?

— К сожалению, это не так просто, лишние мысли часто отвлекают, — объяснил Фламель, а потом обратился к остальным: — Ну, а вам нужно отдохнуть. — Он доковылял до лестницы. — Идемте наверх, я покажу вам гостевые комнаты.

Якоб и Куини с готовностью последовали за ним на второй этаж, но Тина не спешила уходить.

— Персиваль, ты же не будешь сидеть здесь всю ночь? — с беспокойством спросила она.

Персиваль утомленно взглянул на нее поверх шара.

— Выбора нет. К тому же я все равно не смогу сейчас уснуть.

— Я приду сменить тебя ночью, — поднявшись на пару ступенек, пообещала Тина.

Час тянулся за часом… Персиваль не был уверен в том, что собирался увидеть, он знал лишь, что для Криденса и Нагини нет никакой гарантии, что они будут в безопасности ночью, и если это произойдет — он обязан узнать.

День выдался слишком утомительным — Персивалю казалось, что они с Якобом прибыли в Гавр вечность назад, а не сегодня утром. Поиски, изматывающие больше морально, чем физически, не принесли почти никакого результата, но Персиваль был доволен, что они все же рискнули воспользоваться картой. Возможно, именно благодаря знаниям Фламеля и помощи его хрустального шара дела пойдут быстрее, и на следующий день у них будет какая-нибудь зацепка.

Фламель оказался прав: слишком много мыслей занимало его голову, и оттого мельтешащие в шаре образы оставались нечеткими. Ему казалось, что перед ним хаотичный калейдоскоп всего мира. Персиваль мог поклясться, что видел небоскребы Нью-Йорка и Вулворт-билдинг, где располагался МАКУСА, видел башни школы Хогвартс, где от бремени революции скрывался Дамблдор, видел руины мансарды дома номер 18 по улице Филиппа Лоранда и подсвеченную ночными огнями стальную конструкцию Эйфелевой башни, где они сегодня были с Якобом. Но никакого намека на Криденса.

Возможно, он думал и концентрировался неправильно? Но Фламель уже спал, и спросить совета Персиваль не мог, так что действовать приходилось интуитивно. Он старался сосредоточиться на Криденсе, его образе, их встречах в Нью-Йорке до декабрьских событий, на церкви Вторых Салемцев… На всем, что связывало его с Криденсом.

К своему глубочайшему удивлению, Персиваль увидел развалины по улице Пайк, откуда открывался отличный обзор на опоры Манхэттенского моста. Он хорошо помнил это место, как и подворотню за разрушенной церковью.

Персиваль моргнул, и перед его глазами в молочной дымке мелькнула кирпичная стена с выцветшими и местами оборванными плакатами, с которых дожди смыли почти всю краску. Они стояли там с Криденсом, Персиваль четко помнил это. Но еще он помнил, как ждал там Криденса… когда вместо него пришел Гриндельвальд.

Во время ликвидации последствий беспорядка, который посеял обскур, авроры так и не восстановили в прежнем виде церковь Мэри Лу, чтобы провести расследование на месте преступления. После своего спасения Персиваль не раз бывал там, пытаясь отыскать какую-нибудь зацепку, но после группы авроров, изучивших церковь вдоль и поперек, не смог найти ничего, что натолкнуло бы его на мысль, где может быть Криденс.

Сейчас, спустя больше чем полгода, он наконец-то был близок к своей цели как никогда, но лишние мысли и волнение не давали покоя именно в тот момент, когда от него требовалось полнейшее самообладание.

…Тина сменила его часов около трех, как и обещала. Обессилев, Персиваль не стал подниматься наверх и уснул прямо в гостиной, устроившись на жестковатой софе.

***

— …Я пришла ночью сменить его, иначе так и сидел бы до утра, — послышался приглушенный голос Тины.

— Но ты увидела что-нибудь? — Это уже Куини, голос у нее был бодрый и деловитый.

— Сначала я видела парижское Министерство и Конгресс, потому что много думала о них. Потом увидела цирк Арканус и его высокого бородатого руководителя. А еще…

— Да?

— Персиваль!

Персиваль больше уже не мог притворяться спящим, слушая разговор сестер — его подмывало поторопить Тину и расспросить ее, узнать, что она видела.

— Мы не хотели тебя будить, — с сожалением объяснила Куини.

— Вы слишком громко говорили, — усмехнулся Персиваль. Он тяжело поднялся и с трудом сел — сон на жесткой софе явно не пошел ему на пользу: все тело одеревенело, спина ныла. Он едва мог повернуть голову, испытывая неприятные тянущие ощущения в шее. — Так что там шар?

— Я видела Гриндельвальда.

Персиваль от души двинул кулаком по сиденью софы.

— Я не смогла понять, где он, — торопливо заговорила Тина. — Какой-то дом… С ним было несколько человек, видимо, из ближайшего окружения. Среди них был и Абернети.

— Кто такой Абернети? — нахмурился подошедший Якоб. В руках он держал тарелку, от которой соблазнительно пахло мясом и овощами, так что у Персиваля сразу свело желудок от голода. Якоб протянул тарелку ему. — Это тебе. Куини с утра приготовила. Она волшебница!

Куини довольно зарделась, и Персиваль с благодарностью принял завтрак.

— Абернети — бывший сотрудник МАКУСА. Он бесследно исчез в июне во время побега Гриндельвальда. Единственный выживший — Шпильман — сказал, что Гриндельвальд и Абернети обменялись внешностью. Абернети сидел в тюремной камере, а Гриндельвальд все это время безнаказанно ходил по МАКУСА, совсем как…

— Совсем как со мной, — сухо подсказал Персиваль, когда Тина запнулась на полуслове, осторожно косясь на него. — Не смотри на меня так, все нормально! …Абернети мне никогда не нравился, — подумав, кисло добавил он. — И что делал Гриндельвальд?

— Просто сидел и что-то говорил. У меня не было времени насладиться моментом — видение заняло от силы секунд пять.

— А Криденс?

— Мне кажется, я видела его мельком, но там было очень темно, чтобы что-то разобрать. Кажется, он просто лежал на полу и спал.

Персиваль задумчиво поджал губы и покивал, чтобы хоть как-то выразить свое удовлетворение, но на душе у него сделалось гадко.

Как так может быть, что у Тины получилось то, что не вышло у него? Это оттого, что она пришла немного отдохнувшей, или ее способности к концентрации выше, чем у него? А может, Криденс сам не желает показываться ему?

Ничего этого не случилось бы, если бы Персиваль сумел отыскать Криденса еще тогда, в Нью-Йорке, после того, как его нашли авроры. Если бы дал знать ему, что он жив и раскаивается за то, что так произошло, что он не забрал его у Мэри Лу, а позволил ей и дальше «воспитывать» приемного сына.

Может, тогда Криденс доверился бы ему, рассказал, что является обскуром. Вместе они бы попытались разобраться с тем, как управлять этой силой или хотя бы научиться укрощать…

Но Персиваль испугался, пошел на поводу у закона Раппапорт, запрещающего общение с немагами, хотя и нарушал его каждый раз, встречаясь с Криденсом. Он оправдывал себя тем, что исполняет поручение Тины, и при этом не сомневался, что Криденс — немаг.

И вот теперь они оба страдают из-за этой чудовищной оплошности.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал их Фламель, спускаясь по лестнице. — Хорошо отдохнули?

— Да, спасибо, месье, — ответил за всех Якоб.

— Замечательно. Как успехи с шаром? — спросил тот, мелкими шажками направляясь к лаборатории, где Персиваль вновь безуспешно вглядывался в шар, слишком поглощенный самоуничижением, чтобы нормально сосредоточиться.

— Мы видели Криденса и Гриндельвальда, — ответила Тина.

— Тина видела, — поправил Персиваль, не отводя взгляда от клубящейся молочной дымки.

— Но это пока нам мало помогло.

— Увы, эти знания не всегда дают ответы. Но все же приносят некоторое облегчение — вы убедились, в каком примерно положении находятся оба.

Персиваль хмуро взглянул на Фламеля, не испытывая ни малейшего намека на облегчение.

— Месье Фламель, научите меня правильно концентрироваться, — вдруг попросил он.

Фламель с любопытством взглянул на него, будто пытался отыскать брешь, мешавшую концентрироваться.

— Не мне вас учить, вы же аврор и наверняка искусно владеете заклинаниями, где требуется полная сосредоточенность. Воспринимайте и общение с шаром как колдовство.

Совет казался слишком простым и очевидным, но, к удивлению Персиваля, это сработало. Он увидел Криденса собственными глазами.

Криденс сидел на крыше, смотря вдаль. С их последней встречи он изменился не только внешне, но и внутренне, Персиваль больше не видел болезненной затравленности, она переплавилась в настороженность. Конечно, любой возразит, что по нескольким секундам сложно успеть что-то понять, но из взгляда Криденса ушли страх и немая мольба, уступив место усталости и оцепенению.

Криденс был не один, к нему подошла девушка. Высокая, тонкая и гибкая, как ива. Персивалю хотелось успеть получше ее рассмотреть, но тут позади нее совсем близко он увидел нависающую над городом стальную конструкцию Эйфелевой башни.

— Якоб! — громко позвал Персиваль, стараясь не отпускать собственное ощущение, не позволять ни единой новой мысли зарождаться в голове и ни одну из них не отпускать, а прокручивать снова и снова, будто заедающую пластинку.

— Что там? — встревоженно спросил тот, спеша к хрустальному шару. Взволнованные Куини и Тина последовали за ним.

Вместо ответа, чтобы не отвлекаться, Персиваль просто ткнул в изображение пальцем.

Вытянув перед собой руку, Криденс болезненно сжался, и из его раскрытой ладони заструился по воздуху…

— Обскур, — прошептала Тина.

Черная паразитическая магия вязко перетекала в воздухе, перемешивалась, меняя форму, подобно рою насекомых, готовых в мгновение ока облепить и обглодать до костей всякого, кто рискнет потревожить их. Но обскур не просто хаотично клубился, словно дым — это был осмысленный танец, и Криденс управлял им. Это пугало и завораживало.

— Эй, я видел башню! — взволнованно воскликнул Якоб, в упор смотря на Персиваля. — Мы же были вчера где-то там, на крышах. Почему мы не нашли его?

Персиваль снова и снова повторял про себя тот же вопрос.

— Может, они пришли позже или мы не там искали?

Якоб недобро сощурился, сильно сомневаясь в этом утверждении.

— Ты сегодня отправишься с нами? — спросил он Куини, и та утвердительно кивнула.

— Я пока останусь здесь с позволения месье Фламеля, послежу за шаром — вдруг снова увижу Гриндельвальда и пойму, какие у него планы, — сказала Тина, а потом настороженно обернулась, чтобы проверить, нет ли поблизости Фламеля, но тот уже ушел обратно наверх. Она заговорила шепотом: — На самом деле это довольно странно. Почему он бездействует? А Дамблдор? Неужели Министерство не знает, что у Фламеля есть такой артефакт? Ведь можно было бы предотвратить столько ужасов.

— Дамблдор хотел, чтобы Ньют нашел Криденса, чем мы и занимаемся, — напомнил Персиваль, взглянув на сестер и Якоба поверх шара. — Возможно, ему он объяснил свою мотивацию.

— Видимо, недостаточно хорошо, раз Ньюта здесь нет, — усмехнулся Якоб, и Персиваль горько хмыкнул.

— Про Париж Дамблдор наверняка узнал именно от Фламеля, — продолжил он.

— Значит, они знают, но бездействуют, — угрюмо заметила Тина и обратилась к Куини: — Что насчет Фламеля?

— Он закрыт, слишком хороший окклюментист. Мне ничего не слышно, — с досадой ответила та.

Персиваль понимающе фыркнул. Он ни минуты не сомневался в этом, иначе Куини давно поделилась бы с ними.

Не дождавшись Фламеля, они с Куини и Якобом вышли на Монморанси и направились в сторону перекрестка, чтобы не аппарировать перед самым домом.

— Вы запомнили, где видели Криденса? — поинтересовался Якоб. — Или снова будем обыскивать чердаки?

— Приблизительно, — уклончиво ответил Персиваль.

— Если мы будем недалеко, то я услышу его, — заверила их Куини. — Криденс не умеет закрывать сознание, я это заметила еще в цирке.

Персиваль задумчиво покивал, осматриваясь по сторонам, чтобы выбрать более уединенное место для аппарации. Но не успели они покинуть улицу Монморанси, как молочно-белое пасмурное небо сделалось темнее за считанные секунды, а потом…

Персиваль не представлял, как можно верно истолковать то, что они увидели: Париж накрыла черная лоснящаяся материя, похожая на дементоров или гигантских смеркутов. Она окутывала дома, плыла между ними, точно небесная река.

— Вы тоже их видите? — потрясенно выдохнул Якоб. Куини завороженно кивнула, сглотнув ком.

— Боюсь, что да, — не своим голосом ответил Персиваль. Он бросил взгляд на перекресток улиц Монморанси и Сен-Мартен, но никто, кроме них, на это поразительное явление, кажется, и не обратил внимания.

Прямо над их головами проскользила черная материя, а потом прижалась к домам. Она льнула к ним, будто мокрая липкая одежда, но неизменно продолжала двигаться куда-то вперед.

Недолго думая, Куини, Якоб и Персиваль аппарировали на крышу дома Фламеля. Движение темной магии походило на замысловатый танец, сотканный из хаоса. Казалось, что волшебная материя стелилась по всему Парижу, будто гигантская плесень, забивала собой артерии города и тянулась куда-то на северо-восток, словно у нее была конкретная цель. Вот только Персиваль не мог сообразить, какая и что несет в себе это послание. Однако чьих это рук дело, он знал наверняка.

***

Криденсу было невыносимо и дальше смотреть на Париж, в голову неизменно закрадывались мысли обо всех тех людях, которых он видел на улицах с высоты птичьего полета, о том, что каждое окно — это одна живая душа… У них были семьи, они знали, кто они, имели крышу над головой и не боялись завтрашнего дня. У Криденса не было завтрашнего дня, только сегодня, только сейчас. Он совершал что-то непоправимо неправильное своим бездействием и даже жалел, что Нагини так безропотно принимает это и заводит разговоры о свободе.

Страшно представить, но он предпочел бы, чтобы она накричала на него, показала, что ей тоже страшно, небезразлично, что они застряли тут без цели и надежды. Вот только, к ужасу Криденса, Нагини все устраивало. Он терпеливо ждал, когда же наступит момент, когда пройдет ее эйфория после побега из цирка и она наконец взглянет на ситуацию его глазами, поймет, в какой западне они очутились вместо того, чтобы по праву считать себя свободными.

Хотя, может, тут дело совсем в другом? Может, Нагини считала свободой то, что больше у них не было держащего на месте якоря, приковавшего к месту обязанностями и долгом? Вот только сложно быть свободным и вольным идти куда хочешь, когда в кармане у тебя ни гроша даже на кусок черствого хлеба. Пусть цирк сковывал их по рукам и ногам, но он давал стабильность и какой-никакой комфорт. Может, Нагини спокойно обходилась и без него и готова была рисковать, но вот Криденса неопределенность пугала до чертиков.

— С тобой кое-кто хочет поговорить, — словно сквозь вату донеслось до Криденса, и он не сразу сообразил, что Нагини что-то сказала ему.

— Кто? — бесцветно спросил он, даже не удивившись, что кто-то мог найти их здесь, на пыльном, заросшем паутиной чердаке.

У Криденса не возникало вопроса, кем мог быть мужчина, ожидавший его на крыше. Внутреннее чутье безошибочно подсказывало, кто он и зачем пришел.

— Что вы хотите от меня? — холодно спросил Криденс, смотря на него исподлобья. Нагини подступила и взяла его за руку. Криденс чувствовал, как дрожит ее рука, но лицо было непроницаемой маской.

— Что я хочу от тебя? Ничего, — с напускной бравадой ответил тот, кого около девяти месяцев назад Криденс считал Персивалем.

— Что я хочу _для тебя_? — продолжил он. — Всего, чего был когда-то лишен.

Криденс внимательно рассматривал его. Бесцветные волосы и усы напомнили ему альбиноса-огнеглотателя из Аркануса, вот только, несмотря на эту прозрачность и блеклость, никто не посмел бы возразить, что тот не выглядит ярко и броско. Он казался холодным, подобно арктическим айсбергам, которые Криденс видел вдалеке, пока плыл на корабле через Атлантику, но голос звучал мягко, по-отечески. Почти таким же голосом он обещал забрать Криденса в мир магии, если он поможет найти ребенка с обскуром… пока не переменился под стать своему ледяному облику.

«Ты сквиб, Криденс».

Криденс ничего не забыл. Одним из его первых вопросов, когда Скендер взял его в цирк, был: «Кто такие сквибы?».

Тогда Скендер тоже счел его сквибом, очевидно, решив, что по этой причине родители-волшебники выставили его из дома, и Криденс не стал опровергать того, что тот себе надумал. В тот раз легенда, что он сквиб, наконец-то сыграла ему на руку.

— Вы Гриндельвальд, верно? — наконец спросил он.

Криденс мельком видел плакаты с объявлениями о розыске опасного преступника, имя которого было на слуху даже посреди шатра Скендера.

Гриндельвальд улыбнулся себе в усы:

— Слава идет впереди меня, верно? Я рад видеть тебя в целости и сохранности, мой мальчик.

Криденс поморщился от обращения, как от пощечины. В декабре он был готов на все или почти все, когда Персиваль стал мягче к нему относиться. Он говорил «мой мальчик», и это меняло решительно все для Криденса. Он не мог поверить, что стал небезразличен ему. Что Персиваль видел в нем не только шпиона в стане врага, а нечто большее, друга…

Все это было ложью. В желании настоящего Персиваля держаться на расстоянии было больше тепла, чем в неискреннем благодушии лже-Грейвза.


	6. 6

Черная лоснящаяся материя исчезла почти так же внезапно, как и появилась, буквально растворившись в воздухе. Слишком быстро, чтобы успеть прийти в себя и проследовать за ней. Хотя Персиваль порывался аппарировать в том направлении, куда она ускользала, но Куини его остановила.

— Гриндельвальд — не наша забота, мы ищем Криденса, — напоминала она, ухватившись за его руку. — Предоставь это аврорам.

— Я и есть аврор, — сердито выплюнул Персиваль.

— Больше нет, — спокойно возразила она, ничуть не смутившись его тяжелого взгляда.

— Я согласен с Куини, вчетвером мы вряд ли с ним справимся, — поддакнул Якоб, опасливо выглядывая за край крыши. Вдруг его лицо посветлело. — Эй, там Тина! — Он замахал рукой: — Тина, мы здесь, наверху!

Послышался хлопок аппарации, и в белом вихре магии перед ними материализовалась Тина.

— Вы тоже это видели? — с ходу выпалила она.

— Черные летающие простыни, — с полной серьезностью подтвердил Якоб.

— Гриндельвальд созывает сторонников. Мне нужно во французское Министерство магии, узнать план действий аврората, — предупредила она.

— А вы обратили внимание на птицу, изображенную на… — Куини махнула рукой, — этом?

— Птица? Какая птица? — опешил ничего не заметивший Персиваль.

— Я видела символ, похожий на герб с летящим орлом или вороном… — припоминая, ответила она.

— Ворон? — недоуменно переспросил Якоб.

— Корвус, — горько усмехнувшись, изрек Персиваль, будто наконец-то разгадал давно изводившую его головоломку.

Потрясенная догадкой, Тина широко распахнула глаза, уставившись на него.

— Думаешь, Гриндельвальд уже нашел Криденса?

— Надеюсь, что нет. — Персиваля передернуло от одной мысли.

— Может, знает Фламель? — нерешительно предложил Якоб

— Возможно, — без особого энтузиазма согласилась Тина. Ей явно не хотелось возвращаться, потому что мыслями она уже была в Министерстве: ей не терпелось узнать последние новости.

— Давайте назад. — сдалась она, взяла Персиваля за руку и аппарировала. Через пару секунд они снова оказались внизу на Монморанси, а через еще мгновение перед ними возникли Куини и Якоб. Персиваль неосознанно отметил, что они больше не испытывали неловкость в присутствии друг друга и необходимость держаться за руки не вызывала волнения.

— Месье Фламель? — громко позвала Тина, когда они оказались в гостиной первого этажа. Она подступила к лестнице, задрала голову и еще громче повторила: — Месье Фламель?

— Да, я вас слушаю. — Фламель выглянул из-за неприметной двери в лаборатории и мелкими шажками направился к ним. — То, что увидела Тина в шаре?..

— Оно было по всему Парижу, — подтвердил Персиваль.

Фламель грустно вздохнул:

— Этого я и боялся.

Он нервно потер друг о друга высохшие сморщенные ладони и обернулся на шар.

— Послание Гриндельвальда своим единомышленникам. Предупреждение о собрании.

— Только это слишком откровенный призыв. Кто будет сообщать о тайном собрании подобным образом? — недовольно нахмурилась совершенно сбитая с толку Тина.

— Может, он и не собирается прятаться? — предположил Якоб.

— Тогда где будет проходить его собрание? — мрачно спросил Персиваль. — Указателя не было.

— Ворон! — напомнила Куини, взмахнув руками. — Месье Фламель, есть что-то в Париже, обозначенное вороном?

Все, как по команде, нетерпеливо уставились на оторопевшего Фламеля.

— Н-надо подумать… Ворон… ворон… — забормотал он себе под нос, бегая глазами по лаборатории. Его сухое, похожее на пергамент лицо озарилось догадкой: — Фамильный склеп Лестрейнджей на кладбище Пер-Лашез.

Тина от удивления раскрыла рот.

— Лестрейнджей! — триумфально повторила она, точно теперь все детали пазла сложились в единую картину. — Корвус Лестрейндж!

Издав радостное восклицание, Куини ухватилась за плечо Якоба. Персиваль не спешил ликовать, решив, что место было выбрано не случайно. Возможно, они опоздали, и Криденс правда теперь уже находится под влиянием Гриндельвальда…

— Аппарирую к Эйфелевой башне, вдруг Криденс еще там, — решительно заявил Персиваль. — Месье, вы присмотрите за шаром в наше отсутствие? — мрачно спросил он Фламеля. Тот взволнованно закивал.

— Да-да, конечно, можете не беспокоиться! — заверил он.

— Я возвращаюсь в Министерство, — нетерпеливо напомнила Тина, направившись к двери, и на прощание добавила: — Встретимся у склепа Лестрейнджей!

***

Персивалю казалось, что им верно удалось определить расположение крыши, на которой они в шаре видели Криденса и Нагини, но Куини упорно твердила, что не слышит их. Проверка ближайших крыш ничего не дала. Если Криденс с Нагини и были здесь, то уже покинули это место сами или с Гриндельвальдом…

— Дьявол! Черт! Черт! — прорычал Персиваль, потеряв самообладание, и со всей силы несколько раз пнул широкую кирпичную трубу, каждый удар сопровождая гневным восклицанием.

— Спокойно, держи себя в руках! — Якоб с беспокойством подскочил к нему и попытался оттащить от трубы.

— Давайте вернемся к Фламелю, — осторожно посоветовала Куини, с тоской заглядывая в глаза Персиваля. Она слышала.

Слышала его глухое отчаяние.

Персиваля начинало подташнивать от безысходности ситуации. Все эти дни он честно старался держать себя в руках ради общего дела, не поддаваться панике, чтобы она не передалась остальным, особенно Куини, от которой сложно было что-либо скрыть. Он надеялся, что если будет спокоен и уравновешен, то это хоть как-то поможет общему делу.

Он мало спал, прошерстил, наверное, половину вонючих, грязных чердаков, аппарировал по всему городу, как дириколь, но добился лишь того, что они просто напрасно теряли время. Почему он не аппарировал сразу в тот момент, когда увидел Криденса в шаре? Почему позволил медлить себе и остальным? Они упустили столько ценного времени и теперь не знали, что делать дальше, куда бежать.

— Вернемся к Фламелю, — с нажимом повторила Куини.

Фламель. Персивалю искренне казалось, что друг Дамблдора, как и сам Дамблдор, не слишком заинтересован грозящей волшебному и немагическому сообществам катастрофой. Они будто действовали вполсилы, будто ничего непоправимого не должно вот-вот случиться. Почему они медлили все эти месяцы, если у Фламеля есть шар, который показывает все? Фламель давно бы мог отыскать Криденса, еще до побега Гриндельвальда! Дамблдор мог бы отправиться на поиски сам. Что его держало? Что за опасную игру он вел? Хотел посмотреть, чья команда действует быстрее и продуктивнее?

Только это была не игра, а реальный мир! Привычный мир, который Гриндельвальд вот-вот мог ввергнуть в хаос! Он уже начинал разваливаться на части, Персиваль чувствовал, как земля уходит из-под его ног.

Может, Серафина Пиквери была права, когда решила отстранить его от Аврората? Заточение в плену не могло не оставить на нем своего отпечатка. Персиваль мог не замечать перемен, но они были. Он стал рассеяннее, раздражительнее, хуже соображал. Если раньше ему помогала интуиция, то теперь он ощущал себя слепцом, бродящим по темной комнате с выпростанными руками и натыкающимся на стены. Он потерял профессиональное чутье и чувствовал себя неуклюжим стажером, в одно ужасное мгновение позабыв все, чему учился в Академии авроров. А ведь ему прочили блестящую карьеру…

— Хватит! — сердито воскликнула Куини, ворвавшись в его сбивчивый поток сознания.

Щеку обожгло пощечиной, как горячим металлом или куском льда.

— Что на тебя нашло? — нервно спросила она. Персиваль медленно перевел ничего не выражающий взгляд на ее руки — Куини ладонью стиснула ладонь, которой только что ударила его. — Сейчас не время поддаваться панике.

Персиваль уязвленно глянул на нее, но, сделав глубокий вдох, все же кивнул, а потом в одиночестве аппарировал с крыши обратно на улицу Монморанси.

За время их отсутствия Фламель не отходил от шара, но ничего существенного не сумел увидеть, лишь мельтешащие расплывчатые образы, в которых угадывались Криденс и Гриндельвальд, но невозможно было понять — вместе они уже или нет.

Это вселяло крохотную, но неугасающую надежду. Сегодня они обязаны успеть, иначе все будет напрасно. Не только их секретная операция… а вообще все. Сегодняшний день должен был предопределить дальнейший исход революции, показать, сумеют ли они переломить события в свою пользу.

Персиваль больше не позволял себе поддаваться вспышкам паники и агрессии, но Якоб и Куини все равно продолжали смотреть на него настороженно, даже когда они наконец аппарировали на кладбище Пер-Лашез.

День постепенно клонился к вечеру, пока они бродили по тенистыми аллеям среди старинных склепов, обветшалых надгробий и вычурных памятников, ища место последнего упокоения предков Литы.

— Как Тина найдет склеп? — спросил Якоб, бегло проглядывая надписи с именами, датами жизни и торжественными или трагичными эпитафиями усопшим.

— Я отправлю ей патронуса с сообщением, — объяснила Куини, идя впереди и прислушиваясь в безуспешной надежде обнаружить на кладбище Криденса.

— Патронус? Что это?

— Что-то вроде магической сущности, — пояснил Персиваль, вместе с Куини оглядываясь по сторонам, точно надеялся увидеть Криденса среди склепов раньше, чем она услышит. — Позитивный сгусток светлой магии, созданный благодаря счастливым воспоминаниям. Он может выступить как защитник против темных существ, так и передавать сообщения.

— Ого, — протянул впечатленный Якоб. — А против Гриндельвальда он может помочь?

— Боюсь, что нет, — грустно улыбнулась Куини, — потому что Гриндельвальд — волшебник.

— А против обскура?

Персиваль и Куини, как по команде, переглянулись, взволнованные неожиданной идеей Якоба.

— Никто не знает, их давно не видели и мало изучали, — объяснил Персиваль. — Попробовать, конечно, можно, но обскур — неотделимая часть волшебника, вряд ли из этого что-нибудь выйдет.

— Ньют во время нашего заключения в МАКУСА говорил, что сумел как-то отделить обскура от маленькой девочки. И до этого я видел того обскура в чемодане Ньюта собственными глазами! — возбужденно проговорил Якоб.

— А девочка? — нахмурился Персиваль. — Она выжила?

Якоб красноречиво промолчал, и ему на помощь пришла Куини, ухватившись за предыдущую нить беседы:

— Как мне показалось, мы отчетливо видели в шаре, что Криденс научился управлять обскуром, — заметила она, ступая между склепов по поросшей травой тропинке.

— Управление — слишком смелое слово, — мягко возразил Персиваль.

— Но ты видел то же, что и я — обскур прошел сквозь Нагини и даже не навредил ей в отличие от Мэри Лу и сенатора немагов.

— Мы не можем судить наверняка по одной картинке в шаре.

— Значит, без желания Криденса обскур ничего не сделает? — сделал вывод Якоб, покосившись на Персиваля.

— Ну… я полагаю, что да.

— То есть Криденс _умышленно_ убил свою приемную мать и сенатора Шоу? — допытывался тот.

— Он был напуган! — терпеливо напомнила Куини. — Он запутался, ему было страшно. Криденс мог не контролировать себя.

— И поэтому он убил людей?

Персиваль кисло и понимающе улыбнулся Якобу:

— Допросишь Криденса лично, когда мы найдем его, — пообещал он. В его голосе чувствовалось напряжение.

— Это истинная причина, по которой его все ищут?

— Да. И из-за Гриндельвальда. Но Криденс не просил этой силы, мы не знаем, сколько у обскура власти над ним. Возможно, Криденс не мог сопротивляться ему.

Якоб побрел вперед, понурив голову. Персиваль облегченно вздохнул. Он понимал, что они оправдывают Криденса заочно. Он устроил в цирке пожар предумышленно, прекрасно понимая, что даже если с огнем справятся с помощью магии, то все равно могут быть жертвы, и для поджога ему совершенно не нужен был обскур.

Персиваль помнил, каким Криденс был полгода назад, но все же в некоторой степени обманывался, убеждая себя, что тот за это время не изменился и на самом деле не желает никому зла. Ему казалось, что он понимает мотивы Криденса, хотя знакомы они были недостаточно долго, чтобы смело делать такие выводы.

В действительности Персиваль знал так мало… Но в одном он был твердо убежден — Криденс нуждался в защите и безопасности. Он не из тех, кто станет помогать тому, кто готов принести человеческие жертвы. Но так ли это сейчас? Как повлияли на него последние полгода и как много Гриндельвальд мог поведать ему или уже рассказал о своих планах? Персиваль слышал о его таланте убеждения, но еще ни разу ему не доводилось испытывать его на себе, пусть даже тот пленил его. А Криденс был так уязвим сейчас, отчаявшись хоть где-то получить помощь.

Кто знает, что ему пришлось перенести в цирке. Может, Гриндельвальду даже не придется прикладывать усилия — его доводы войдут в сознание Криденса так же легко, как нож в масло.

— Стойте, — велела идущая впереди Куини и выставила руку, преграждая путь.

— Ты его слышишь? — порывисто спросил Персиваль, поравнявшись с ней на широкой, мощенной черным гладким камнем площади, в сердце которой на белом монументе возвышался памятник.

— Нет. Но мне кажется, что мы близко. — Она указала на маячащий за монументом склеп, сложенный из темно-серого камня. Проход венчала фигура раскинувшей крылья птицы. Он выглядел внушительно. И пугающе. От него веяло могильным холодом, чего Персиваль не ощущал прежде, плутая по аллеям и дорожкам Пер-Лашез, словно на это место наложили какое-то темное заклинание.

Легким движением достав волшебную палочку, Куини прикрыла глаза и твердо и четко произнесла:

— _Экспекто Патронум._

Из кончика палочки вырывался серебристый дым, сложившийся очертаниями в длиннолапую птицу, напоминающую цаплю или аиста.

— Тина, мы нашли склеп, — поведала Куини патронусу. — Аппарируй на центральную площадь кладбища. — Она присмотрелась к табличке на монументе. — К памятнику Казимиру Перье. Мы встретим тебя здесь.

Отдав указания патронусу, Куини взмахнула палочкой. 

Персиваль ожидал, что патронус растворится в воздухе, но вместо этого серебристая птица распростерла крылья, оттолкнувшись от земли, и взмыла в воздух. Он проследил за направлением полета и увидел позади памятника Тину собственной персоной. Серебристая птица приземлилась рядом с ней передать сообщение. Ветер доносил до Персиваля приглушенные слова, сказанные Куини. Резко подняв голову, Тина заметила своих спутников и поспешила к ним.

— Какие новости из Министерства? — без промедления спросил Персиваль.

— Французские авроры уверены, что Гриндельвальд созывает своих сторонников, — ответила она, вглядываясь в постепенно густеющие сумерки. — Авроры готовят операцию. Хотят попасть на собрание и арестовать Гриндельвальда.

— Но это точно сигнал о собрании? — насторожился Якоб.

Тина кивнула.

— В Министерстве говорят, что именно так Гриндельвальд и созвал к себе сторонников в Европе. Но боюсь, что их сил будет недостаточно. Зато в Министерстве я узнала, где находится склеп Лестрейнджей, и аппарировала прямо сюда… Это он? — Тина указала на склеп с птицей над входом.

— Как думаешь, что там? — спросил Якоб таким тоном, точно ответ на его вопрос был последним, что он хотел бы узнать.

— Я не знаю. Логово Гриндельвальда? — Персиваль качнул головой, и его взгляд вновь вернулся к мрачному сооружению.

— Нам следовало оставить тебя у Фламеля. — Тина взглянула на Якоба. — Ты немаг и не сможешь себя защитить.

— Чтобы я там отсиживался, как трус, когда Куини отправляется в логово врага? — горько проговорил тот и презрительно фыркнул. Растроганная Куини с любовью взглянула на Якоба.

— Там может быть опасно, — с нажимом объяснила Тина, приглядываясь к теням, мелькавшим позади склепов и кустов, словно там кто-то ходил. — Держись ближе к нам. Не привлекайте к себе внимания, — наставляла она. — И помните — мы здесь ради Криденса. Против Гриндельвальда мы бессильны, пусть этим занимаются авроры.

Обойдя всех, она взялась за железную решетчатую дверь, изукрашенную коваными вензелями, и вошла внутрь.

В склепе никого не было видно и слышно. Он расходился на два помещения, разделенных каменной стеной-стелой, унизанной сотами для погребения урн с прахом. Каждая ячейка была замурована, под ними на металлических пластинках значились имена и даты жизни предков Литы. Одного взгляда хватало оценить, что в этом склепе захоронили не одно поколение Лестрейнджей, и понять, насколько древним был их род.

В центре небольшого, пропитанного многовековой сыростью и затхлостью зала расположился каменный саркофаг с искусно выбитой из гранита фигурой мужчины.

— Куини? — настороженно спросила Тина, щурясь в полумраке. Она, как и остальные, не решалась раньше времени колдовать люмос, чтобы осветить склеп.

— Я слышу только вас, — сказала Куини. — Но что-то давит на сознание, будто какой-то барьер…

Она нажала пальцами на виски как раз в тот момент, когда послышался каменный шорох трущихся друг о друга плит. Но в ее дальнейших объяснениях не было необходимости, они услышали это сами. Склеп заполнил приглушенный гомон десятков, сотен голосов. Каменная плита на их глазах поползла вверх, открывая проход, и в сумрачный склеп хлынул теплый свет факелов.

Куини резко повернулась и вцепилась в запястье Тины.

— Он здесь, — прошептала она. Больше Персивалю ничего не требовалось. Он решительно направился к каменному проходу и сбежал вниз по ступенькам в колоссальных размеров подземный амфитеатр. Теперь он понимал, отчего в воздухе стояло такое гулкое эхо человеческих голосов — на ярусах толклись тысячи волшебников.

— Вот это да… — приглушенно проговорил рядом с ним Якоб. Персиваль посмотрел на него и поверх головы увидел сурового вида магов, маячащих возле прохода. Чуть поодаль, за каменными колоннами, подпирающими свод, он увидел другие охраняемые выходы.

— Не нравится мне это, — шепнула на ухо Персивалю Тина. — Тут наверняка сторонники со всего мира. Мерлин разберет, как он смог всех сюда переправить.

— Портключи?

— Он водит нас за нос, поддерживая общение с такой толпой волшебников, — обреченно изрекла Тина. — Аврорат сегодня не сможет с ними справиться. Кто знает, сколько волшебников из министерств покрывает его…

Персиваль думал о том же. Невозможно, чтобы беглый революционер, разыскиваемый по всему миру, смог провернуть все это, не заручившись чьей-то поддержкой. Среди них были предатели, и эти предатели могли стоять сейчас прямо здесь.

Персиваль бегло оглядел ярусы с собравшимися сторонниками Гриндельвальда, безуспешно пытаясь отыскать знакомые лица. Но расстояние оказалось слишком велико, чтобы разглядеть людей по ту сторону амфитеатра. Он обратил внимание на платформу внизу, служащую сценой. В древние времена на подробной арене могли бы устраивать спектакли про античных героев и богов.

— Сюда, — проговорила Куини, едва шевеля губами.

Она отделилась от их группы и, не оглядываясь, стала спускаться вниз по ступеням каменной лестницы. За ней поспешила Тина, а следом Якоб, сохраняя достоинство и не глазея по сторонам, чтобы ни у одного волшебника не возникло даже мысли, что ему здесь совсем не место. Замыкал процессию Персиваль. Он внимательно наблюдал за ареной, машинально прикидывая, сколько секунд уйдет на то, чтобы выхватить волшебную палочку, если потребуется разоружить противника. Наверняка не больше четырех: распахнуть пиджак, достать палочку, начертить в воздухе магическую формулу, произнося заклинание… Только противник все равно может оказаться быстрее.

Гриндельвальда не было на арене, но Персиваль знал, что в скором времени тот появится. И уж он точно окажется быстрее, даже если Персиваль спрячет палочку в рукаве. В отличие от Гриндельвальда, ему не давались невербально сложные чары, что уж говорить о невербальной беспалочковой магии — это делало Гриндельвальда крайне опасным, непредсказуемым противником. Но даже его способности не были безграничны, однажды аврорам МАКУСА уже удалось одолеть его. Вот только на этот раз Гриндельвальд был не один — Персиваль видел группу волшебников, патрулирующих арену. Наверняка ближайшее окружение или телохранители.

Их было семеро — две женщины и пять мужчин. Приглядевшись получше, в одном из них Персиваль с презрением узнал Абернети и тут же отвернулся, надеясь, что тот не заметит обращенного на него горящего взгляда и не узнает его и сестер Голдштейн. Вряд ли кто-то поверит, что они пришли просто послушать увлекательные речи об уничтожении привычного уклада жизни.

Спустившись к нижним ярусам, Куини углубилась вбок, продираясь через толпу волшебников к следующей лестнице.

Персивалю показалось, что впереди он заметил знакомую черноволосую макушку. Вдруг он задался вопросом: на каком основании Криденс должен доверять им? Все время, что отняли у них поиски, они ни разу не задумались над этим.

Если Криденс явился на собрание, значит, Гриндельвальд уже успел встретиться с ним и привести веские аргументы, чтобы обскур присоединился к нему. Что они могут противопоставить окруженному толпой сподвижников Гриндельвальду? Их появления будет недостаточно, а присутствие Персиваля может даже усугубить положение. Догадывается ли Криденс, что тот Персиваль, с которым он общался в декабре, на самом деле был Гриндельвальдом?

Персиваль сбавил шаг. Он постарался ясно и четко сформулировать эту мысль и думать ее настолько громко, чтобы Куини услышала.

Кажется, его план сработал — Куини затормозила, дождалась Тину, сказала ей что-то, и они обе обернулись к нему, а затем кивнули. Якоб, заметив замешательство девушек, остался рядом с Персивалем.

— Ты идешь? — настороженно спросил он.

— Не хочу спугнуть Криденса своим присутствием, пусть сначала с ним попробуют поговорить девушки. Он может считать, что тогда в Нью-Йорке с ним разговаривал я, а не Гриндельвальд.

— И как же ты собирался достучаться до Криденса, если бы мы нашли его раньше? — Якоб явно был сбит с толку, впрочем, как и сам Персиваль. Но тот не знал, как еще объяснить свой внезапный страх все испортить.

До Криденса оставалось около пяти метров. Персиваль узнал его, когда тот обернулся, и ему едва хватило выдержки вести себя спокойно.

Криденс сильно переменился за полгода, Персиваль успел справиться с первой волной удивления еще когда увидел его в шаре, но смотреть на него наяву было не одно и то же. Персиваль даже встал на мыски, чтобы лучше видеть, хотя Криденс и так казался чуть выше стоящих рядом волшебников и волшебниц, пусть даже до сих пор продолжал сутулить спину.

Персиваль зачарованно наблюдал, как к нему приблизились Куини и Тина, но не слышал их голосов. Тина что-то тихо сказала Криденсу на ухо, и Персиваль видел, как тот напрягся всем телом, словно сжатая пружина.

— Не нравится мне все это, — с тревогой пробормотал Якоб, косясь на арену. Персиваль же смотрел только на сестер Голдштейн и Криденса. Рядом с ним он различил девушку, которую видел в шаре, — черноволосую азиатку в ярко-синей одежде, напоминающей чешую. Значит, Криденс привел Нагини с собой.

Персиваль видел беспокойство на ее лице и одновременно надежду. Возможно, то, что им сейчас говорили сестры Голдштейн, обнадеживало ее больше, чем присутствие в подземном амфитеатре. Она пришла сюда ради Криденса, иначе и быть не могло, но хотела ли она просто оказаться здесь рядом с ним или у нее не было иного выбора, кроме как пойти на поводу у его решения?

Наклонившись к Криденсу, Нагини что-то сказала ему, и Персиваль молил Мерлина, чтобы она поверила сестрам и помогла убедить Криденса уйти отсюда, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Персиваль окаменел всем телом, дыхание перехватило, когда Криденс обернулся и их глаза встретились. Во взгляде Криденса не читался испуг, скорее настороженность. Куини и Тина продолжали ему что-то говорить, но он будто не слушал их, а вглядывался в лицо Персиваля, пристально изучая. От напряжения тому очень хотелось отвести взгляд, но он понимал, что это, возможно, самый важный миг за все последние недели. Если он испугается, Криденс не поверит им. Так что Персиваль продолжал смотреть на Криденса в ответ. Сжатые в кулаки ладони вспотели, будто он окунул их в ведро с водой. Он видел в глазах Криденса немой вопрос. Он почти слышал его голос.

«Это правда, мистер Грейвз? То, что они говорят».

Персиваль кивнул ему. Криденс выдохнул от облегчения, а может, от нехватки решимости так просто взять и поверить практически чужим людям.

Решение прийти на Пер-Лашез наверняка далось ему нелегко, и сейчас он стоял на распутье: понести ответственность за свой выбор или признать, что едва не оступился, поверив Гриндельвальду.

Успей они раньше — наверняка сумели бы склонить Криденса на свою сторону. Но тут Персиваль увидел, что проходы закрываются сами собой, вновь превращаясь в сплошную каменную кладку.

— Мы в ловушке, — неутешительно заключил Якоб. — Как там Криденс?

Из-за невысокого роста ему сложно было разглядеть сестер Голдштейн позади людей.

— Надеюсь, он их услышал, — объяснил Персиваль и попытался проложить себе путь в толпе к Тине, Куини и Криденсу, но не успел — по амфитеатру прокатился восхищенный вздох, а затем волна аплодисментов. На арену вышел Гриндельвальд и приветственно раскинул руки, будто хотел обнять каждого и при этом принимал рукоплескания толпы.

— Мои братья, мои сестры. Мои друзья.

Персиваль старался не слушать его, чтобы не поддаться влиянию и всеобщему безумию, но сопротивляться было сложно. Гриндельвальда принимали как мессию, который способен перевернуть мир. Персиваль даже готов был принять его слова о новом укладе мира, правах волшебников, жизни без страха подвергнуться гонениям со стороны немагов, если бы не был убежден, что подо всей этой красивой оберткой и жаждой лучшего не крылось двойное дно. Однако Персиваль понимал, почему все эти люди рискнули своей репутацией и пришли на собрание: они искренне верили в Гриндельвальда.

Персиваль чувствовал, что эти речи не по душе Якобу. Гриндельвальд говорил, что немаги не бесполезны, у них другая цель… но при этом не сказал, какая именно, и тут же перевел речь на избранность, исключительность волшебников, исключительность их происхождения. Фактически он намекал на карт-бланш, дающий право перекроить мир по своему разумению, считаясь только друг с другом среди магов. Магов, у которых есть неоспоримое преимущество — они знают о существовании немагов.

Да, немаги сжигали волшебников на кострах в прошлые века, но, как Персиваль осознал в Ильверморни на уроках немаговедения, со временем это превратилось в легенды и сказки. Индустриальный мир больше не верит в магию, так что страшно даже подумать, какой хаос охватит планету, когда волшебники выйдут из тени. Именно этот хаос министерства магии по всему миру и хотели предотвратить, именно поэтому наказывали тех, кто подрывал статут секретности.

— Пришло время показать, какое будущее ждет всех нас, если мы не восстанем и не займем то самое место, что принадлежит нам по праву, — пронесся по амфитеатру голос Гриндельвальда, будто бы усиленный заклинанием Сонорус.

Персиваль почти позабыл, зачем они на самом деле пришли на Пер-Лашез. Его захватили образы, когда Гриндельвальд взял из рук помощницы череп с трубкой и мундштуком, сделал затяжку и выдохнул дым. В белых клубах возникли картины войны — марш солдат, звуки автоматных очередей, огромные призрачные, сотканные из дыма железные машины, угрожающе ползущие прямо на волшебников, и под конец — ужасный взрыв, похожий на огненный гриб…

Персиваль слышал о пророческом даре Гриндельвальда, но не мог поверить в то, что это ждет всех их в скором будущем.

— Вот с чем мы сейчас сражаемся! — громко и отчетливо возвестил Гриндельвальд. — Это наш враг! Их высокомерие, их жажда власти. Их варварство. Сколько пройдет, прежде чем они обратят свое оружие против нас?

— Он так говорит это, будто утверждает, что все люди… немаги жаждут войны.

Голос Якоба заставил Персиваля очнуться от транса. Криденс, сейчас их должен заботить только Криденс.

Теперь Персиваль понимал, зачем именно тот понадобился Гриндельвальду — он хочет использовать обскура в грядущей войне против немагов, выковать из Криденса оружие, взрастить в нем ненависть, лишить привязанностей.

Да, сейчас даже с французскими аврорами, которых Персиваль заметил на верхних ярусах, они были беспомощны. Но они могли лишить Гриндельвальда его главного оружия.

Персиваль направился к Куини и Тине, прокладывая себе путь в толпе и не обращая внимания на тихие замечания расступавшихся волшебников. Якоб поспешил за ним.

— Среди нас есть авроры, — предупредил Гриндельвальд. — Присоединяйтесь к нам, братья-волшебники!

Персивалю стало плевать, заметят его или нет. Поверит Криденс или нет. Он обязан увести его.

— Мистер Грейвз, — в оцепенении проговорил Криденс, когда Персиваль и Якоб оказались вплотную к нему, Нагини и сестрам Голдштейн.

— Здравствуй, Криденс.

— Тина и… Куини сказали мне про Ирму и мою сестру, но…

— Нет времени, мы должны уйти отсюда, — прервал его Персиваль, лихорадочно соображая, как можно выбраться из амфитеатра. Наверняка на него наложен антиаппарационный барьер.

— Это ловушка, проходы заблокированы, — нервно напомнила Тина, и ее слова потонули в протяжном крике — на соседнем секторе амфитеатра расступилась толпа, перед ней на ступеньках лежала сраженная заклинанием коренастая рыжеволосая девушка. Гриндельвальд поспешил к ней.

— Что произошло? — напряженно спросил Криденс, когда тот склонился над телом.

— Отнесите эту юную воительницу к ее родным, — велел Гриндельвальд. — Аппарируйте, уходите. Разнесите по всему миру мое слово. Это не мы были жестоки.

Толпы волшебников, толкущихся на ярусах, стали редеть. Они аппарировали.

— Надо воспользоваться общей суматохой, — не растерялась Тина, с волнением наблюдая за тем, как волшебников в амфитеатре с каждой секундой становится все меньше. Она схватила Нагини за руку, и обе растворились в воздухе. Криденс испуганно уставился на то место, где только что были девушки.

— Ты мне веришь? — спросил Персиваль, когда через миг исчезли Куини и Якоб. Один Мерлин знает, куда их могло зашвырнуть, ведь Гриндельвальд наверняка наложил на амфитеатр защитные чары.

— Я все тебе объясню позже, — пообещал Персиваль, схватив Криденса за руку, но не успел аппарировать. Или не смог. Гриндельвальд выставил волшебную палочку, его разноцветные глаза смотрели прямо на них.

— Не так быстро, Персиваль, — с легкой досадой проговорил он. — Вижу, твои друзья уже покинули нас. Но далеко они не уйдут. Я обещаю. _Протего Диаболика._ — Гриндельвальд взмахнул палочкой, и вокруг арены взвилось голубое пламя.

Помимо Персиваля, Криденса и самого Гриндельвальда в амфитеатре остались лишь его приближенные и авроры.

— Авроры, присоединяйтесь ко мне, — любезно предложил Гриндельвальд. — Поклянитесь мне в вечной преданности или умрите. Только здесь вы познаете свободу. Только здесь вы познаете себя.

Его приспешники все, как один, сбежали с лестниц к арене и вступили в огонь. Женщины, Абернети и незнакомые мужчины без каких-либо затруднений преодолели магическое пламя Протего. Все, кроме одного. Волшебный огонь не пропустил его вперед. Не успев закричать, он издал задушенный болезненный стон, его тело налилось голубым свечением под стать пламени, а потом распалось в прах, точно сгоревший пергамент.

Авроры обратились в бегство, они пытались аппарировать, но голубые всполохи дотягивались до них, и они сгорали. Поняв, что так просто им не позволят уйти, уцелевшие спешно отступали к выходам в склепы, не успевая отбивать атаки пламени.

— _Фините!_ — в отчаянии выкрикнул Персиваль, когда всполох попытался зацепить его.

— Криденс. — Гриндельвальд протянул руку. — Идем со мной.

Криденс затравленно взглянул на Персиваля.

— Я расскажу тебе, кто твоя настоящая семья.

— Лестрейнджи его настоящая семья, — выплюнул Персиваль и обратился к Криденсу: — Как думаешь, почему он не сказал тебе сразу? Он не просто хочет поделиться, ему от тебя нужна сила обскура.

— Такой взрослый и такой глупый, — вздохнул Гриндельвальд и играючи нацелил на Персиваля палочку.

— Нет!

— Криденс, — разочарованно протянул Гриндельвальд.

— Мистер Грейвз прав. Если вы знаете, кто моя семья, почему не можете сказать? Вы всегда держали меня в неведении. Говорили, что сделаете меня частью волшебного мира, но это были лишь обещания…

Гриндельвальд снисходительно улыбнулся:

— И я сделаю. Разве ты не видишь, мой мальчик?

— Уходите! — велел Криденс Персивалю.

— Криденс, нет! — крикнул тот, отбиваясь от пламени с помощью Фините, но было уже поздно — тело Криденса подернулось черной дымкой, а потом и вовсе растворилось, принимая форму обскура. Он тут же бросился в сторону Гриндельвальда, будто желал опрокинуть навзничь, но тот спешно выставил защитную сферу. И все же выпад Криденса не прошел даром — высокая дама в шляпке не сумела удержать череп, из которого появились видения войны, и тот разбился, ударившись в каменные плиты арены. Пламя взметнулось пуще прежнего, наполняя собой амфитеатр. Его структура стала иной, будто сплошное полотно распалось на волокна. Возможно, и суть его магии переменилась, но Персиваль не спешил проверять. Он отступал наверх следом за аврорами, которых становилось все меньше и меньше.

— Криденс! — в отчаянии крикнул Персиваль, когда тот устремился наверх, под купол амфитеатра. Обскур пробил потолок. Сверху посыпались обломки каменных плит, грозя придавать всех, кто остался на арене. Дама в шляпке тут же аппарировала, и вовремя — на место, где она стояла, обрушился каменный потолок.

Отбив очередной язык пламени и видя, что Криденс исчез, Персиваль все же рискнул аппарировать, молясь, чтобы пламя не сожгло его так же, как остальных. К его удивлению, магия вышвырнула его обратно на площадь Казимира Перье целым и невредимым. Вот только на поверхности царил такой же ад, как и под землей. Из распахнутых дверей склепов вырывалось пламя, клубилось под черным парижским небом, приняв облик существа, похожего на дракона. Повсюду слышались крики. Персиваль видел авроров, отражавших атаки и пытавшихся уйти от огня. Долг и честь не позволяли им трусливо аппарировать прочь, некоторые не успевали уклониться от магического пламени.

Это походило на настоящую бойню. Вот цена, которую Гриндельвальд решил заплатить жизнями таких же, как он, волшебников во имя своих амбициозных планов.

— Персиваль! — окликнула его подоспевшая Тина.

— Вы видели Криденса?

Она молча ткнула в небо, и он увидел кружащегося над площадью вокруг пламени обскура, не решившегося приблизиться к смертоносному пламени.

— Где остальные?

Ответ не потребовался — следом за Тиной появились все остальные. Нагини в оцепенении замерла, наблюдая за обскуром. Куини, схватив ее за руку, потащила между склепов прочь от площади. Дорога дальше тянулась вверх, поднимаясь на холм, так что площадь лежала под ними, как арена в амфитеатре.

Поднимаясь, Персиваль, Тина и Куини прикрывали себя и Якоба с Нагини, упрямо отбиваясь от пламени, которое становилось все сильнее и беспощаднее, разрушало каменные склепы и взвивалось, казалось, к самым звездам.

На верху лестницы, поднявшись к опоясывающей площадь дорожке, они увидели того, кого меньше всего ожидали увидеть — Николаса Фламеля.

— Вместе в круг, палочки в землю, — велел он с невиданной ранее властностью, которую сложно было представить в столь хрупком, древнем теле. — Иначе весь Париж будет разрушен.

Все, у кого были палочки, и не подумали оспорить реальность такого плана и аппарировали, оставив Нагини, от страха забившуюся между склепами, и испуганно наблюдавшего за голубым адом Якоба рядом с Фламелем.

Они заняли места точно по сторонам света — Персиваль с южной, Куини с западной и Тина на востоке, а Фламель остался с северной, образуя кольцо вокруг площади Перье.

— _Фините!_ — властно произнес Фламель, привстав на колено, и безжалостно воткнул свою волшебную палочку в землю. От нее тут же полыхнули красные искры, и по земле побежала алая трещина в направлении сестер Голдштейн.

— _Фините!_ — эхом повторила Тина, вонзив палочку, и трещина побежала на юг и север, чтобы сомкнуться с трещиной от палочки Фламеля.

— _Фините!_ — вторили Куини и Персиваль.

С молниеносной скоростью круг замкнулся, воздвигнув вокруг площади непроницаемую стену, не пропускающую пламя Гриндельвальда — оно билось о красную преграду. Несколько мощных всполохов вырвались на волю, но основные силы оказалось заключены в ловушку. Волшебное пламя бесилось, металось по рыже-алой клетке, созданной заклинанием Фините Инкантатем. Разгневанное, оно, подробно патронусу, приобрело телесную форму — Протего Диаболика рычало и скалилось тремя мифическими дьявольскими драконами. Они гневно разевали пасти, кружили вокруг площади, пытаясь разрушить стену, выросшую из трещины и напоминающую золотую жилу в горной породе.

За красным кольцом беспокойно кружил обскур, боясь приблизиться к схлестнувшейся магии. Точечно отбивая новые всполохи голубых драконов, Персиваль заметил, как тот полетел на северную сторону круга. Вероятно, чтобы принять свой человеческий облик и успокоить Нагини.

Чем злее бесновались драконы, тем слабее они казались. По земле побежали новые трещины, вспарывая драконов, плотнее сжимающих кольцо и разевающих в черное небо клыкастые пасти. Когда трещины-жилы сомкнулись в центре, драконы взревели, треск пламени резко, оглушающе стих. Голубой огонь схлопнулся, словно кто-то проткнул воздушный шар, и последние всполохи устремились под землю к амфитеатру через входы в склепы, из которых они появились.

Тяжело дыша, Персиваль оглядел руны, в которые превратилась площадь Казимира Перье, и без сил аппарировал обратно к Фламелю. Куини и Тина появились следом. Потрясенный бушевавшим на Пер-Лашез адом, Якоб крепко обнял Куини. Фламель с гордостью оглядел своих спутников, а потом перевел взгляд на разрушенные склепы и памятники.

— Кажется, понадобится несколько дюжин Репаро Максима, — меланхолично проговорил он, а потом взглянул на Криденса, стоящего на коленях и обнимающего за плечи Нагини. — У вас храбрые друзья, молодой человек.

Криденс слабо улыбнулся ему, не отпуская Нагини.

— С вами все хорошо? — заботливо спросила Тина, сев на корточки рядом с ними.

— Кажется, да, — неуверенно ответил Криденс, осмотрев себя, а потом взглянул на Персиваля. — Спасибо.

— Все разговоры потом, — распорядился Фламель. За все время знакомства с ним он ни разу не выглядел таким бодрым и полным жизни. — Сейчас сюда явится половина Министерства Магии. Лучше отправиться ко мне домой.

***

Оказавшись в уютной гостиной в доме на улице Монморанси, первое, что сделал Фламель — угостил всех своих гостей чаем.

— Альбус находит этот напиток весьма тонизирующим и успокаивающим, — растолковал он. — Особенно если добавить веточку мяты.

— Альбус? — переспросил Криденс. Видя, что гостей стало больше, Фламель наколдовал несколько удобных, обитых ситцем кресел. Криденс, до сих пор напряженный, как струна, сидел на самом краешке вместо того, чтобы удобнее расположиться, будто ждал подходящего момента сорваться с места и убежать.

— Альбус Дамблдор, профессор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс и мой давний друг.

За чаем Куини рассказала Криденсу и Нагини об их поисках, о том, как они чуть было не встретились раньше, но потеряли их след. О встрече с Персивалем и Якобом, которого она держала за руку почти все время, пока говорила.

— Ирма сказала мне, что была моей няней, — поведал Криденс. — Но не успела… сказать, кому служила. Значит, это правда?

— Да. Твоей и Литы, — с улыбкой подтвердила Тина. — Сейчас твоя сестра в Британии. Она ждет тебя и хочет, чтобы ты был в безопасности.

— Но почему она не пришла за Криденсом, а послала вас? — с легким подозрением спросила Нагини.

— Она не могла. Министерства магии все еще ищут Криденса, считают его опасным. За Литой могли следить, если бы она отправилась сама на поиски, — объяснил ей Персиваль, но взгляд его то и дело возвращался к Криденсу. — Она сама тебе все расскажет, когда вы встретитесь.

Персиваль помнил слова Тесея, которые тот сказал ему через камин. Дамблдор поведал Ньюту, что в кругу семьи, в кругу любящих людей обскур может ослабнуть или вовсе утратить силу. Подарит ли Лита ему ту так необходимую любовь и заботу? Сможет ли стать близким человеком, которому Криденс станет настолько доверять, что прежние страхи, которые он может даже не осознавать, отступят? Персивалю очень хотелось верить в это, потому что иначе Гриндельвальд не оступится и предпримет очередную попытку перетянуть Криденса на свою сторону. Не обещаниями и лестью, так силой. Только в этот раз он будет действовать менее изящно и скрытно.

— Вы останетесь с нами? — сосредоточенно спросил Криденс. — У… моей сестры?

— Если так будет нужно. И если Лита не будет против, — мягко подтвердил Персиваль, на деле сомневаясь, что Лита и Тесей согласятся надолго принять их всех.

На него накатило оглушающее осознание, что он не представляет, что станет с его собственной жизнью, когда он передаст Криденса Лите. Вернуться в Америку? Остаться в Британии? Кем он будет? Его жизнь разрушена. Разве что Тесей после всего не бросит его и поможет как-то устроиться…

— Он останется, — безапелляционно подтвердила Куини, едва заметно улыбнувшись.

Услышав слова Куини, Криденс немного расслабился и даже откинулся на спинку кресла, будто передумал уходить.

Около получаса спустя Тина объявила, что ей придется ненадолго задержаться в Париже, чтобы рассказывать аврорату все, что она видела на Пер-Лашез. Допив свою чашку чая, она горячо попрощалась со всеми, попросив передать от нее привет Ньюту, если они его встретят, и пообещав разыскать их в Британии, когда покончит с делами.

Для Куини и Якоба Персиваль тоже не видел смысла возвращаться. В Британии волшебное сообщество не порицало отношения с немагами — маглами, как они их называли, — в то время как в США их неотступно будет преследовать закон Раппапорт. У Тесея есть влияние в британском Министерстве магии, возможно, он поможет и им. Да и сама Тина, вновь встретившись с Ньютом, может не захотеть возвращаться домой.

— Как вы попали в цирк, дитя мое? — с отеческой заботой в голосе спросил Фламель Нагини, до этого момента почти не участвовавшую в разговоре.

— На мне лежит проклятие, — сухо ответила она, с вызовом смотря в глаза волшебникам, видимо, ожидая увидеть испуг или презрение. — Я маледиктус. Я превращаюсь в змею.

К ее удивлению, она не заметила страха, только скорбь и сочувствие.

— Хм. — Фламель задумчиво поджал губы. — Возможно, я могу попытаться помочь вам. Если не исцелить, то хотя бы облегчить эту ношу. Волшебная медицина не стоит на месте, например, сейчас активно проводятся исследования, чтобы облегчить жизнь тех, кого покусал оборотень.

— Вы предлагаете мне остаться? — напряженно спросила Нагини. Криденс протянул руку и крепко сжал ее ладонь, а Персиваль облегченно вздохнул.

— Если вы пожелаете, — подтвердил Фламель. — Я не стану вас держать силой. Ничего не могу обещать, но мы можем хотя бы попытаться.

— Но как же… — протянула она и уставилась на Криденса.

— Я вернусь за тобой. Обещаю.

Кажется, Нагини была смущена. И Персиваль даже не знал, чем больше — желанием Фламеля помочь или тем, как легко Криденс согласился расстаться на некоторое время.

Хотя, возможно, Персиваль просто накручивал себя. К тому же сейчас, когда Гриндельвальд может внезапно нагнать их в пути, Нагини, оставшись с ними, будет подвергаться излишней опасности.

— Я сообщу Альбусу обо всем, что произошло, — пообещал на прощание Фламель перед тем, как они аппарировали на уже покинувший вокзал поезд, следовавший на север к Ла-Маншу.

Персиваль очень надеялся, что их неизбежная встреча с Дамблдором состоится еще нескоро. Он дал Тесею слово, и он доставит Криденса к Лите. А дальше уже решать им, а не ему.

***

— Значит… я Криденс Лестрейндж?

— Корвус.

— Разве такое возможно?

Персиваль пожал плечами и улыбнулся, наблюдая за сидящим напротив него Криденсом. Куини и Якоб в это время отправились в вагон-ресторан что-нибудь раздобыть им всем на обед.

Покинув Фламеля, они сразу аппарировали за город, к железной дороге. Увидев движущийся состав, они перенеслись в багажный вагон, чтобы не смутить немагов своим внезапным появлением, а после отыскали свободное купе.

На замечание Криденса, что они сели на поезд, не оплатив билет, Персиваль только пожал плечами, объяснив, что маршрут из Гавра в Париж они поехали до середины, аппарировав с поезда. Значит, имеют полное право совершить еще половину поездки в счет предыдущей.

— Корвус, — под нос пробормотал Криденс. Новое имя, новые друзья… Все это пугало его. С того момента, когда Криденс повстречал всех под кладбищем, он не мог перестать чувствовать стыд за собственную доверчивость и глупость. Как можно было поверить, что Гриндельвальд собирается ему что-то рассказать о его прошлом? Тем более безвозмездно. У Гриндельвальда вся информация имеет свою цену, Криденсу следовало уяснить это еще в Нью-Йорке.

Он помнил Тину, но довольно смутно. Вначале у него появилась мысль, что они с Куини шпионят за ним от МАКУСА. А потом он увидел Персиваля, и тогда все встало на свои места.

Его сердце в то же мгновение поняло, что он настоящий. Потому что глаза Персиваля смотрели так же, как и полгода назад, когда они в последний раз встретились в Нью-Йорке.

— Тебе не обязательно принимать новое имя, — здраво рассудил Персиваль, — Ты всегда можешь быть Криденсом, зная свое происхождение.

— Вы же знаете, что значит мое имя, — подавленно смотря в окно, напомнил Криденс. — Оно значит, что я слабый и наивный.

Переведя дыхание, Персиваль пересел к нему на диванчик.

— Это не так, — твердым и уверенным голосом проговорил он. — Вера в людей — одна из самых сильных и недооценных способностей. Нужно большое мужество, чтобы не закрыться от всего мира и дать ему еще один шанс.

Криденс повернулся к нему всем телом, внимательно смотря в глаза, словно искал повод уличить во лжи или насмешке. Не найдя подтверждения своим опасениям, он все же решил атаковать первым.

— А еще тех, кто незаслуженно дает вторые шансы, называют дураками.

Чтобы смягчить свое замечание, он против воли улыбнулся. Кажется, Персиваль поверил и хлопнул его по колену, чтобы дать понять, что понял шутку.

Прошло всего несколько часов с того момента, как они расстались с Фламелем, и Криденс уже десяток раз успел пожалеть, что они не взяли Нагини с собой. Это решение далось ему нелегко, он до последнего сомневался, но не потому, что не доверял Фламелю, — после всего ему было тяжело представить ее чувства. Покинута единственным другом.

Но страх, что Гриндельвальд может настигнуть их в пути и она подвергнется опасности, перевесил. Криденс и так затащил ее в опасную ловушку, когда привел на кладбище Пер-Лашез.

К тому же, несмотря на возраст и хрупкость, Николас Фламель поразил Криденса своей отвагой и силой. От него исходила невидимая глазу, но почти осязаемая магия. Если бы не он, они бы не справились с тем дьявольским огнем. Если кто и способен помочь Нагини с ее проклятьем, то это Фламель, решил Криденс.

Зато насчет Литы он не знал пока, что думать. Он столько времени искал правду, и вот теперь, когда ответ уже был в его руках, Криденс боялся, что встречи с Литой, боялся, что не случится той магии между ними, о которой он мечтал. Ему всегда казалось, что его встреча с семьей станет самым волшебным моментом его жизни. В воздух взметнутся сверкающие искры, краски станут ярче, по телу разольется магическое тепло. Мир перевернется.

Но что, если этого не произойдет?

— Ты справишься, — пообещал Персиваль, будто услышал его мысли, хотя из всех них только Куини умела заглядывать в сознание. Пугающая способность. Криденс каждый раз старался контролировать свои мысли в ее присутствии, чтобы избежать неловкости.

Зато остальных, кажется, это нисколько не смущало. Особенно Якоба. Похоже, тот находил некоторое очарование в том, что они с Куини понимают друг друга с полуслова.

К тому, что произошло на кладбище, было тяжело возвращаться. Криденс не хотел представлять, что было бы, если бы Персиваль, Тина и Якоб с Куини не пришли в амфитеатр, если бы опоздали? Что было бы с Нагини, если бы он пошел за Гриндельвальдом? Согласился бы тот взять ее с собой?

Возможно. Она была таким же опасным созданием, как и сам Криденс. Вместо этого у нее появился шанс получить контроль над своим телом. Но и сам Криденс, как оказалось, не безнадежен. Персиваль сказал ему, что есть шанс исцелиться, избавиться от обскура, а заодно и Гриндельвальда, когда он окажется среди искренне любящих его людей. Криденс не знал Литы и ее жениха Тесея и не мог представить, полюбят ли они его, а он их достаточно сильно, чтобы это сработало. Но, глядя на Персиваля и видя его взгляд, он начинал верить, что у него есть шанс.

THE END


End file.
